


Entwine

by MoraMew



Series: Together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Vibrators, Voyeurism, poly themes, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "They were curious and they trusted each other so maybe...maybe things would shift again. Maybe it would be he and Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Daichi instead of Suga and Oikawa, instead of Daichi and Suga, Oikawa and Iwaizumi."A shifting in dynamics; curiosity, trust, communication, and love.





	1. Watching

"Daichi?"

"Yeah, Suga?"

"I want to watch Iwaizumi and Tooru fuck."

Daichi shifted on the bed, sitting up slightly and then looking down at him.

It had been a nice day, a lazy day. They had spent most of it cuddled up together in bed, lazily watching Netflix and making out, leaving only once to go get food. Suga had been quietly nosing against Daichi's neck and kissing at it when he worked up the nerve to tell him.

"You've watched them fuck before," Daichi said, light confusion making his brows furrow.

"Not...not like that," Suga told him. He sat up as well, pulling away from Daichi and nervously fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. "That's...that's different."

"Different?" Daichi asked, one brow raising.

Suga nodded, taking a little breath. "Yeah, um...Oikawa was telling me about it. It's...different when it's just them. And I...I want to see it."

There was a thoughtful silence, Daichi tilting his head to the side. For a moment Suga was worried that Daichi would be bothered by it. But then he just smiled and shrugged, reaching out to pull him back into his chest.

"We'll ask them about it," Daichi told him. "I don't think they would mind."

Suga sighed, feeling a bit relieved. "Thank you, Daichi."

It's been a few months since that night. Things have changed since they had all been in that bed, the four of them fucking beside each other and falling asleep in a tired puddle.

The changes have been wonderful. The changes have been _fantastic_. They've all become more entwined, more involved with each other. He and Oikawa get to touch, kiss, taste. Iwaizumi takes care of them after they all fall to the bed, panting and tired. Daichi lavishes Oikawa with gentle affection that makes the brunette flush and wiggle in pleasure.

It's been nice. It's been really nice.

Even outside of the four of them sharing a bed, Iwaizumi fucking Oikawa beside him and Daichi, things have been nice. He and Daichi were somehow even closer than before and he's been able to communicate with him easier, let out his desires.

Not that he had never been able to before. It's just that, well...there are _things_ he's realized that he wants and being so intimate and open has helped him be less nervous about sharing with his boyfriend.

They've explored more on their own, adopting some of the behavior that Iwaizumi and Oikawa display beside them so shamelessly. It's been nice, Daichi taking the lead more and more. It's been really nice.

But...

Well. There are things that Suga wants that he's not sure Daichi can give him. Or, at least, there are things that he _thinks_ he wants that Daichi can't give him.

He would try, Suga knows. Daichi would give him the moon on a string if he could. And he loves that about Daichi, he really does. But...but he doesn't want to try to force anything. And he's not really sure if he even wants what he's been curious about. So he kind of wants to observe them, observe the things he's been curious about before even bringing it up.

Oikawa has been telling him about the play that goes on when he and Iwaizumi are on their own. _Apparently_ Iwaizumi doesn't want to make him or Daichi uncomfortable so he saves the more rough play for when it's just them. Which is nice and thoughtful and makes Suga smile.

Iwaizumi is nice. He's nice and far more caring than he lets on.

But he had a certain _dominate_ streak that Suga was more than curious about. He couldn't help it, not really. Not when Oikawa's eyes would unfocus slightly when he talked to him about rough hands and restraints and verbal teases. Oikawa always looked so _eager_ when he recounted their bedroom adventures, so hungry and vaguely starry eyed.

It made Suga curious. He wanted to see it unfold first hand.

If he ended up liking the things that Iwaizumi and Oikawa did, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He really thinks Daichi wouldn't be for most of it; he's so gentle and so unwilling to hurt or deny him, bless that wonderful man. If Daichi is for it, it'll be wonderful. If he's not...

It's just been him and Oikawa mingling. He and Daichi still fuck, yes. But when it comes to the four of them as couples, it's just been Oikawa and Suga interacting. Iwaizumi has never touched him and Daichi has never touched Oikawa. Which was fine, of course. He didn't want anything to happen that would mess things up. But...well...he was curious. And he trusted Iwaizumi and Daichi trusted Iwaizumi. And sometimes Daichi looked at Oikawa with a bit of curiosity, a bit of hunger. Sometimes Oikawa lets his gaze trail over Daichi with a thoughtful look. Sometimes Suga felt his attention drawn to Iwaizumi. Sometimes he felt Iwaizumi's gaze on him.

They were all so...curious.

They were curious and they trusted each other so maybe...maybe things would shift again. Maybe it would be he and Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Daichi instead of Suga and Oikawa, instead of Daichi and Suga, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Maybe.

They would have to wait and see.

At any rate, he just felt grateful for how things were now. Daichi was _such_ a blessing; so patient and trusting and willing. Suga _loved_ Daichi and he felt so blessed to have a boyfriend that was okay with his affection for Oikawa, that was okay with gently exploring their boundaries and discovering new things about one another.

Daichi was a blessing and Suga loved him with all his heart.

It was Daichi that talked to Iwaizumi about the possibility of them simply sitting back and watching. It was Daichi that held his hand at the coffee shop, casually asking Iwaizumi and Oikawa if they would be comfortable with letting them peek in on a scene. Suga knew that it probably wasn't his taste, but Daichi still asked for him, voice tinted with a bit of curiosity and smiling at Suga with nothing warmth.

Daichi was a blessing.

Iwaizumi was okay with them watching. Oikawa was enthusiastic, but Suga had already known that he would be. The brunette had shared nearly all his fetishes and kinks with him by then and being watched was _definitely_ one of them.

Which was nice because Daichi _liked_ watching and there would be at least that for him, if nothing else.

There was talk of what might possibly happen, little lessons on safe words and dynamics. That in itself was fascinating and Suga was pleased when Daichi said it interested him. He still didn't think that his boyfriend would be for all of it, but it was nice to know that he was into it enough that he would be able to watch without being _too_ bothered.

It didn't happen for a little bit, the watching. They all wanted it to be a natural thing, something that wasn't forced.

So a few weeks passed and then a month.

And then they had their double date.

It was movie night. Oikawa had drug them out to watch some cheesy little scifi flick, his excitement brilliant and wonderful. The mood was different that night. Usually on their double dates Suga and Oikawa ended up cozying up to each other, worming their way in between Daichi and Iwaizumi so they could hold each other's hands and link them all together. It was different that night, though. Oikawa had himself firmly wrapped around Iwaizumi, tugging him along and demanding his attention and almost ignoring Suga and Daichi.

Suga didn't mind, of course. He simply enjoyed Daichi's company instead, taking the time to rest his head on his shoulder and idly watch the movie play.

The movie was boring. Usually Oikawa's picks were far from boring; if they weren't good movies at least they were so cheesy they were laughable.

But this was _boring_. He was bored and Daichi was bored and Iwaizumi seemed bored as well. When Suga leaned over to the side to glance at Oikawa, he was glassy eyed and looking close to falling asleep.

It was a pity, Suga thought. They hadn't been able to go on a double date recently so he had wanted the night to go well. There was still the cafe to look forward to, but...

Beside Suga Iwaizumi shifted, leaning toward Oikawa and whispering something. They stood up and left, Iwaizumi smiling at Suga with something almost _devious_ in eyes illuminated by the glow of the movie screen.

It was a while before they returned. Daichi had asked if they should go check on them, but Suga had kept him still with a kiss and a hand running up his thigh.

When they did return, Oikawa looked almost flush faced in the dim light of the theater and Iwaizumi seemed incredibly smug. Suga was curious about what had happened, but he was sure that Oikawa would spill everything sometime later.

The movie thankfully ended soon after Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned and they all shuffled out of the theater together. Oikawa was strangely quiet, squirming and clinging to Iwaizumi with pink tinted cheeks and a bitten lip.

"Are you okay?" Daichi frowned, looking concerned. Suga felt fondness wash over him, pleased with Daichi's care for the brunette. "Oikawa?"

"He's fine," Iwaizumi reassured him. "Aren't you, Tooru?"

Some strangled noise left Oikawa when Iwaizumi put his hand on his shoulder, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushing even more. He nodded, giving Daichi a wavering smile, and then shivered when Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Maybe we should go home?" Daichi suggested, still frowning.

Bless Daichi, that oblivious, wonderful man.

"He's fine," Iwaizumi said firmly. "We're going to go to that cafe, just like he wanted. And _then_ we'll go home."

Daichi tilted his head to the side, searching the two of them for a moment. But then he nodded and Suga smiled. Whatever it was that was happening between Iwaizumi and Oikawa was going to come to light, he knew. And he couldn't wait for it to happen.

Iwaizumi led them to the cafe with a smile and a confidence that made Suga want to melt a bit. He was just so...

Iwaizumi naturally took the lead when it came to their little group. He did it with an ease that was comforting, reassuring. Daichi was a leader just as well, yes. But when it came to the four of them, something seemed to come over Iwaizumi. His nature was amplified, evolved into something that sent little tingles down Suga's spine.

He _loved_ Daichi. He loved how gentle he was, how patient he was and how so, so tender he could be. But...

Suga watched as Iwaizumi put his hand to the back of Oikawa's neck, making the brunette bow his head as he whispered something in his ear that made Oikawa tremble.

He wanted to know what that was like.

Iwaizumi herded them into the cafe, his hand to the small of Oikawa's back and a calm but pleased smile on his face. Oikawa still hadn't said anything. He had been so quiet since they had left the theater, simply shivering at random intervals and biting his lip as if holding back little whines. Daichi still seemed concerned, bless him. He was such a sweet soul.

They ordered their coffee, Iwaizumi ordering in Oikawa's place when the brunette simply blinked up at the smiling waitress.

It was interesting to see Oikawa so quiet, reduced to balling his fists in his lap and occasionally letting tiny little choked noises slip out from him. Iwaizumi looked so calm beside him, vaguely smug as he rested his chin on his hand and chatted with Daichi about this and that. His composure made Suga's stomach do a funny little flip, the urge to squirm in his seat running through him. He just looked so put together compared to Oikawa; the contrast was weirdly thrilling to Suga.

Oikawa just seemed to get more and more flustered with each passing minute. He was starting to look almost distressed, eyes darting to Iwaizumi and his coffee left untouched.

He finally broke down with a whimper, his whole body shaking and curling into itself as he looked at Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, _please_."

A smirk crossed over the spiky haired man's face, his expression nothing but amused. "Really, already? And I thought you could hold out longer than this."

Oikawa whimpered again, nearly seeming to unfocus for a moment. "Iwa-chan, _please_. I can't-"

"Oh you can," Iwaizumi told him, a hand reaching out to cup his face and run his thumb lightly over his bottom lip. Oikawa shuddered, eyes falling half-lidded and mouth falling open. "You can and you _will_."

Suga did squirm at that, watching them with more than a little interest. Oikawa seemed to forget about him and Daichi, but Iwaizumi looked over at them with pleased little hum.

"What's going on?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing," Iwaizumi told him. "Just a bit of fun."

Oikawa whined softly at that, looking petulant.

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi turned his gaze back to Oikawa, dragging his thumb over his bottom lip again and then over its edges. He cupped Oikawa's cheek and the brunette shivered and nuzzled against his hand, almost like a cat. "You were the one that was complaining about being bored earlier."

"Iwa-chan-"

Iwaizumi ran his thumb over the curl of Oikawa's ear, making him cut himself off with a flutter of long lashes and a quick, sharp breath. "Do you want to tell them what we did? Do you want to tell them why you're beginning to fall apart right here in the middle of the coffee shop? Why you're five minutes away from making a mess of yourself right in front of everyone like a dirty fucking slut?"

Suga felt Daichi stiffen beside him and grabbed his hand, smoothing his thumb over the back of it. He knew Daichi wasn't a fan of dirty talk that strayed into degradation. He was so stupidly, wonderfully, _perfectly_ gentle and loving and the thought of calling someone a slut or worse made him uncomfortable. Daichi really was too sweet.

But Suga...

He bit his lip, trying to repress a little shiver. It was good, the taunt in Iwaizumi's voice. He wasn't sure whether he enjoyed Iwaizumi taunting Oikawa or if he enjoyed the thought of him being in the brunette's place even more.

Oikawa gave a quiet little whimper, one soft pant trailing after it. "Iwa-chan...."

Iwaizumi smiled, turning his head toward them and making Oikawa do the same. "There's a vibrator up his ass. He was complaining about being bored so I thought it would entertain him."

" _Hajime_." The call of Iwaizumi's given name was ragged, full of unspoken pleas. " _Please_ , I need..."

"Oh, no." Suga felt his throat run dry at the denial, at the smugness in Iwaizumi's voice. "You're going to wait until we get home like a _good_ boy. Don't tell me you want to come in your pants right here. Are you so shameless you'll orgasm in the middle of a coffee shop, right in front of Daichi and Suga and everyone else?"

Oikawa's whole body trembled at that, a barely suppressed whimper let out and his fingers gripping the coffee table with so much force his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck, Hajime."

That came out softly from Daichi, one sharp inhale given.

It was hard not to squeeze Daichi's hand and give out his own little whimper at the words. It was all so-

" _Fuck_."

He couldn't quite keep it in. It was just so _good_ and the little knowing look Iwaizumi shot him was even better.

"We still have coffee to finish," Iwaizumi said, a slight drawl in his voice. "Then we can go home and- _if_ Oikawa's lucky- I'll take care of him."

Suga didn't think he had ever downed a cup of coffee so fast in his entire life.

Iwaizumi sipped on his own slowly, taking the time to enjoy it. Daichi was a bit more quick with his and Oikawa completely ignored his cup, staring at the table and taking in shallow, uneven breaths.

"Are you two going to watch tonight?" Iwaizumi asked when they were done, the question casual as he stood up from the table.

Suga darted his gaze up at Daichi, silently begging him to say yes. Daichi smiled at him, the expression warm and vaguely amused. He stroked through Suga's hair, patting it and gently letting his hand drop so his fingers stroked over Suga's cheek.

"Yeah," Daichi told him. "We'll watch."

The drive back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's apartment was quiet, the atmosphere heavy in a pleasant sort of way. Suga couldn't help but watch Iwaizumi's hand on Oikawa's knee, his thumb rubbing firm strokes along it. Daichi kept his arm around him, holding him close in the backseat. He was quiet and Suga felt a bit worried, but Daichi just smiled down at him whenever he would tilt his head up to search him for any trace of discomfort.

The quiet lasted until they walked into the apartment, Oikawa full on clenching his hands into fists and Iwaizumi smiling faintly.

"Hajime, _please_."

Oikawa was panting softly, eyes hazy and and lips trembling. Iwaizumi's smile just grew wider and he reached out a hand, stroking over Oikawa's cheek and then patting it lightly.

"Go to the bedroom and take off all your clothes," Iwaizumi ordered. "Wait for me on the bed, face down, ass up. Don't you _dare_ touch yourself or remove the vibrator."

Oikawa whimpered but nodded, immediately turning to flee down the hall.

"Daichi, Suga." Iwaizumi's face was set more serious when Suga glanced over, something stern in his gaze. "I don't know how rough it's going to be. You're free to leave if it makes you uncomfortable but please be quiet if you do. It won't be good for him if the scene is interrupted. It's been a hard week and he needs this. I don't want anything to disrupt it and send him into a bad headspace."

Suga nodded, feeling his throat run a bit dry. Daichi squeezed his hand lightly and pulled him a bit closer, rubbing his arm gently.

"We'll keep it in mind," Daichi told him.

Iwaizumi nodded and turned, walking away with a confidence that made Suga feel a bit weak.

"You're really okay with this?" Suga asked, pressing a kiss to Daichi's cheek. "We don't have to watch if you're not."

"It's fine," Daichi said firmly. "I promise I'm okay with it."

Suga nodded and pressed another kiss to his cheek, a nervous but excited thrum running through him.

They followed Iwaizumi to the bedroom, footsteps soft and hands holding each others tightly.

Walking in to find Oikawa in the middle of the bed, face to the sheets and ass in the air made it instantly hard to breathe. He was flushed and trembling, hips twitching ever so slightly under Iwaizumi's hand.

Suga swallowed, letting Daichi pull him over to the armchair in the corner of the room and into his lap.

From this view he could see Oikawa's cock, impossibly hard and leaking against his stomach. There was the urge to crawl onto the bed and drag his tongue over Oikawa's shaft, lick up all that precome and make him writhe.

But he didn't do it, of course. He just sat there in Daichi's lap, breath uneven and anticipation making him tingle.

"Safe words, Tooru. Say them."

Suga felt Daichi shift in the chair, his arm lifting to wrap around Suga's waist. There was a flash of relief that it had started out like this, that Iwaizumi hadn't dove straight into anything rough.

Oikawa let out a heavy breath, eyes closed and fingers curling against the covers. "Gastly, Haunter, Gengar."

Suga had already known that, but he felt Daichi's chin rest on his shoulder, lips curled into confusion against his neck.

"Pokemon evolutions," he explained, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible so as not to interrupt. "Usually it's just green, yellow, red or something similar. Oikawa's just being extra, as always."

Daichi hummed against his neck, pressing a kiss to it and making him shiver just a bit.

"Good boy." Iwaizumi ran his hand over Oikawa's hip, gripping it firmly and making him squirm. "Not that you're going to need them, right? Desperate slut like you will take what's given and will take it _gladly_ , won't you?"

Oikawa whimpered, the covers tightening in his grasp.

"God, look at you," Iwaizumi continued, his other hand reaching to trail a finger up Oikawa's spine. "I wonder what your little fangirls would think if they saw you like this? Ass in the air and hips shaking, dripping and shameless...you look so fucking pathetic."

Suga squirmed at that and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. His cheeks were already to beginning to flare up and there was desire coiling in his belly.

"You like that?" Daichi asked, voice soft and breath tickling his neck. It wasn't sexual, the question. It was just curious, unjudging and interested.

Suga nodded, watching as Oikawa whined into the covers, Iwaizumi's hands gripping his hips tightly. "Yeah...it's, um...I like it."

Daichi nodded, giving him a reassuring squeeze and then falling quiet.

"Look at you..." Suga thought he could detect a bit of fondness in Iwaizumi's voice. "You're so hard. I bet I could make you come without even touching you."

Oikawa let out a distressed little whimper at that, hips pushing back against Iwaizumi's hands and fingers clutching the covers tightly.

"N-no. _Please_ , Hajime," he begged, voice high and whining. "I _need_ you. Please, I'll be good."

"Will you?" Iwaizumi spread Oikawa's cheeks with a small smirk and Suga watched as Oikawa buried his face into the covers, body shuddering as Iwaizumi tapped on the end of the vibrator. "That's hard to believe. You've been such a bad boy this week, Tooru. So snippy and rude. I'm not sure if you _deserve_ to be fucked."

Oikawa _had_ been snippy and rude all week. But it was all because he was stressed; essays piling on him in an unforgiving heap, his knee acting up, and a series of bad days at work had put him on edge. Suga _knew_ that and Iwaizumi knew that and he knew that it was just part of the play, just a way to work through the stress. He hoped Daichi knew it, too, and that he didn't think that it was Iwaizumi being unnecessarily cruel to his boyfriend.

" _Please_ , Hajime." The whimper that Oikawa let out made Suga squirm, press back against Daichi and clench his hands into fists. "I'll be good, I _promise_. _Please_."

"Will you?" Iwaizumi leaned forward, grabbing Oikawa's hair and lifting his head from the bed. "You'll be a good boy for me, Tooru?"

Oikawa whimpered and nodded, hips rocking back and his knuckles white as he clenched the covers. "I'll be good."

Iwaizumi let out a little hum, dropping Oikawa's head and squeezing his ass before pulling away.

He stood up from the bed and tugged his pants and shirt off, ignoring the way Oikawa squirmed and whined. Suga watched as Iwaizumi sat on the bed again, back against the headboard and the half-hard bulge of his cock making Suga flush.

"You want it?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, smirk on his face and finger curling in a beckoning motion. "Earn it."

Oh _fuck_.

He had to press his hand to his mouth to muffle the moan that threatened to slip out at that. Daichi's arm loosened around his waist, hand moving to rub against his thigh.

On the bed, Oikawa crawled forward to Iwaizumi. It reminded Suga of a tiger almost, the way he moved. It was so graceful, so _elegant_.

But it was _completely_ belied by his hazy eyes and feverish cheeks. Oikawa looked three seconds from orgasm, quiet pants slipping out and a wrecked expression on his face.

Suga watched as he dipped down, kissing along Iwaizumi's inner thigh and whimpering.

" _Please_ , Hajime." His voice was breathless, needy and shiver inducing. Oikawa sounded so _good_. "Please fuck me. I'll be a good boy for you. I'll do whatever you want, I _promise_."

"Whatever I want?" Iwaizumi's voice was lower now, holding an amused little taunt in it. "What if I want to take you outside and bend you over the balcony and fuck you where everyone can see? What if I want to make you go to work with that vibrator in your tight ass for the rest of the week?"

Oikawa keened at that and Suga nearly did as well, grabbing onto Daichi's hand and squeezing it tight. "Anything, _anything_. _Please_ , Hajime. I _need_ you."

"You need me? You need my cock?" Oikawa nodded, almost frantic with the motion. Iwaizumi placed one finger underneath Oikawa's chin and lifted it up, tilting his head back so he could lean down and smirk into his flushed face. "Then earn it, _kitten_. Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

Oikawa looked like he damn near came at that, a strangled little moan coming from him and lashes fluttering, his fingers curling into the covers so roughly Suga thought he might tear them.

It must have _really_ been a rough week, more rough than Suga had known. Oikawa had told him so much of what happened between he and Iwaizumi in the bedroom and Suga knew that the little pet name was a thing rarely used.

It was nice, though. It was _really_ nice. The way it came out from Iwaizumi, low and teasing, made Suga shiver.

Oikawa actually let out a mewl before pressing his lips against Iwaizumi's thigh again, hips raising in the air and kisses trailing up to Iwaizumi's hips.

Suga felt Daichi shift in the chair and bit his lip, eyes closing momentarily when his lover's lips pressed against his neck. Daichi kissed it gently, hand sliding up to tease him through his jeans and making him squirm in his lap.

It was nice, this. It was nice watching Oikawa mouth against Iwaizumi's cock, darkening the fabric of his underwear with his spit and making Iwaizumi's nostrils flare. It was nice watching Oikawa- Oikawa who _never_ denied himself his hedonistic desires, who _always_ gave himself to pleasure- restrain himself, cock hard and leaking and untouched. It was nice watching this scene unfold, Daichi pressing kisses to his neck and palming him through his jeans.

It was nice...but he wanted more.

He wanted to be the one with fingers curled through his hair, pulling hard and making him whine. He wanted to be the one growing shameless and desperate, whimpering and letting out stuttered pleas. He wanted to be the one letting someone else take control, letting someone wreck him with taunts and rough hands and fond eyes.

He wanted that.

But...

But Suga also wanted to be on the bed, teasing Oikawa as the brunette choked himself on Iwaizumi's cock. He wanted to run his fingers over Oikawa, make his cock twitch and help tease him to the very edge. He wanted to help wreck him, help break him down into a glazed over mess.

That was surprising, in a way. But the desire was there and now he was curious about it, curious if that would ever play out between them.

On the bed Oikawa was taking Iwaizumi down his throat as if that was what he was _made_ for. The wet, sloppy sounds were _loud_ and made Suga squirm. It was obscene, the noise. He had never gotten so intense with Daichi. Could Oikawa hear himself? Did he know how absolutely pornographic he sounded?

Daichi's breath blew across his neck, heavy and hot. His hand began to fiddle with the button of Suga's jeans, popping it open and then sliding the zipper down.

"Look at you." Suga shivered at Iwaizumi's voice, squirming just as Oikawa did. "Taking me like such a good boy. You look so pretty with my cock down your throat. It's a shame more people don't get to see you like this, all slutty and desperate. How do you think your fangirls would react if they could see you like this? How do you think all those snooty little bitches you work with would react?"

There was a strangled moan, Oikawa's hips twitching in the air. Suga felt his breath catch and bit back his own quiet noise, grinding his hips back against Daichi and tugging on his sleeve, silently begging to be touched more.

"It's a shame, but they don't deserve to see you wrecked like this," Iwaizumi said, his voice fond. He pulled Oikawa off of him, making him rise up and whine. "Such a pretty little slut for me. No one would ever guess that the great Tooru Oikawa could be so desperate and needy."

There was another whine from Oikawa, lashes fluttering and his body squirming. Suga could see his hands clench and unclench and wondered if he was trying to keep from touching himself.

"No, no one would guess," Iwaizumi continued. "No one would guess that you beg for my cock, that you let me fuck you until you're a broken, pathetic mess." Oikawa whimpered and Iwaizumi smiled, free hand reaching up to trail a finger across Oikawa's cheek in a caress. "You're being good for me, just like you said. Maybe I _will_ fuck you like you want. Would you like that?"

Oikawa immediately began to nod, not seeming to care that motion pulled his hair tight in Iwaizumi's grasp. "P-please, Hajime. _Please_ fuck me."

Iwaizumi hummed, dropping Oikawa's hair from his hand and smiling. "We'll see. Be a good boy and turn around for me. Face down, ass up. Got it?"

Oikawa nodded and scrambled around, falling into position just like Iwaizumi wanted. It made Suga breathless watching it, his heart pounding quickly. This was different than what he had expected, less rough and more...

Well, he wasn't sure _what_ it was. It was gentle, in an abstract sort of way, maybe. But there was still a firmness about it. And could one be gentle when saying such things?

Suga watched as Iwaizumi leaned forward, nudging Oikawa to scoot further down the bed. Oikawa was quick to comply, shuffling forward with a little tremble and closing his eyes.

There was a whine when Iwaizumi began to pull the vibrator from him, the sound petulant and upset.

"Oh? You don't want me to take this out?" Iwaizumi asked, beginning to ease it in and out of Oikawa with an amused little smirk. "I thought you _wanted_ to be fucked, Oikawa. If you like it so much I can leave it in you. I can tie you down and leave you to come from it. Is that want you want? To be untouched and pushed to the brink from a toy?"

Oikawa half-sobbed at that, clearly distressed from the thought. "N-no. _Please_ , Hajime, please."

"That's right, Tooru," Iwaizumi drawled, pulling out the toy and tossing it to the side. "Beg some more. Show me what a pathetic little slut you are."

Hearing Iwaizumi's words made Suga press his hand to his mouth, desperate to hold back a whimper.

It was just so _hot_. Who would have ever guess that such things could come from Iwaizumi?

It made him tremble, made his cheeks flush. It was just so...it was just so  _good_.

"You really do like that." Daichi's voice was soft in his ear, sounding as if he was marveling over the state Suga was slipping into. "Do you want to be treated like that?"

Suga nodded, shivering at the thought. Daichi hummed quietly, pressing a kiss to his neck and gently running his fingers over Suga's cock.

On the bed Oikawa was babbling, words tinted desperate. He was nearly crying into the covers, still untouched and trembling under Iwaizumi's gaze.

" _Please_ , Hajime. I want- I _need_ your cock," Oikawa begged. "I need it so _bad_."

"Oh yeah?" Iwaizumi sounded almost breathless, his hand wrapping around his shaft. "Tell me more."

"Need it so bad," Oikawa moaned, hips arching up in the air even more. "Need you to _fuck_ me, _stretch_ me, _fill_ me-"

"Finger yourself," Iwaizumi ordered, cutting him off. "Fuck your needy hole and tell me how bad you need me."

Suga had to stuff his knuckles into his mouth to keep from whimpering. Daichi muttered a "fucking hell, Hajime" in his ear, hand wrapping around Suga's cock and beginning to jerk him. It made his toes curl, muffled little noises slipping out from him that he wasn't quite able to hold back.

Oikawa slipped two fingers inside of himself easily, whimpering as he did.

"Need it, Hajime. _Need_ it. Need _you_. Need you to fuck me and fill me and-" Oikawa moaned, hips rocking back to meet his fingers. "Oh, fuck, _please_ -"

"More," Iwaizumi ordered. "Add another finger. I know you can take more than that."

Oikawa keened, face pressing into the mattress as he obeyed. Suga felt his own body shake, teeth digging into his knuckles and eyes screwing up. He felt hot and almost overwhelmed watching them. It was just so _good_. He wanted-

"Hajime, Haijme, _Hajime_ ," Oikawa chanted, Iwaizumi's name falling from his lips in a broken litany. "Need it, need you. P-please fuck me. I'll do _anything_ just-fuck- _please_."

"God," Iwaizumi breathed, his own face flushing and breath falling heavy. "Fuck, you should see yourself. You dirty little _slut_."

Iwaizumi's hand twitched and then he was reaching for Oikawa, wrapping his hand around his neck and pulling him up by it. Oikawa whined and whimpered as his fingers slipped out of himself, lashing fluttering and breath stuttered.

" _My_ dirty little slut." Suga whimpered as Iwaizumi's hand squeezed around Oikawa's neck, pulling him back against him so he could growl in his ear. "I should give you a collar, mark you up and make it so everyone knows you're mine."

Oikawa let out a choked, wanting noise at that, his hips grinding back against Iwaizumi. Suga felt Daichi's teeth on the curl of his ear, grazing over it as he pumped his shaft. It was good. It was _too_ good.

"Maybe some other time." Oikawa shivered in Iwaizumi's grasp, whining when he unwrapped his hand from his throat. He kept himself pressed against Iwaizumi, wanton with his moans and the needy stutter of his hips. "Fuck, Tooru. You're like a bitch in heat grinding against me. You want it?"

" _Need_ it, Hajime, p-please."

There was a faint smile on Iwaizumi's face when he slid from Oikawa, something pleased and smug flashing in his eyes. Suga swallowed hard when he leaned back against the headboard, crooking a finger as Oikawa whipped his head back and whimpered at him.

"Then come and get it."

Fuck. _Fuck_.

It was too much watching Oikawa crawl toward Iwaizumi. It was too much watching him turn and grip Iwaizumi's cock, shaking and moaning as he rubbed himself against it. It was too much watching him sink down, keening and crying out as Iwaizumi gripped his hair tight, pulling his head to the side and biting into his neck so hard that a tear slipped from corner of Oikawa's eye.

It was too much.

Suga felt a moan leave him, vision growing hazy and lashes fluttering. Too much, too much. Oikawa mewling and riding Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi's hand on Oikawa's hips, holding him down tight as he fucked into him and Daichi's hand around him-

It was too much.

Suga whimpered and turned his head from the scene, squeezing his eyes shut and trembling against Daichi.

There was the feeling of being lifted, a quiet curse and then the sound of a door opening.

He was there watching Iwaizumi and Oikawa fuck but then suddenly he was on a bed, blinking up at Daichi and running his hand down his chest, moaning and arching his back under his own touch.

"Fuck," Daichi breathed. His pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed and chest moving more quickly than usual. "Sorry, baby. You were getting too loud."

Suga whimpered and reached out a hand for Daichi, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so he could kiss him.

Daichi let Suga pull him down, bracing himself over him and letting Suga kiss him with a biting hunger, ragged little moans slipping from him. His hand wrapped around Suga's wrist, pulling him away from himself and then replacing Suga's hand with his own around his cock. His thumb swiped over Suga's head, making him keen into the kiss, and Suga heard him growl when he pulled his lips away.

"Fuck, Koushi." Suga whined, hips lightly bucking. "Baby, you should see yourself. You look so needy. Did you like it that much?"

Suga nodded, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut when Daichi's hand moved, pumping his shaft and making him pant.

He liked it. Liked the way Iwaizumi talked, dirty and commanding and lightly humiliating. Liked the thought of being ordered around, taunted and teased. Liked the thought of his hair being pulled and hands wrapping around his neck. Liked the thought of being fucked hard and left with bruises.

He liked it. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

"Koushi." Daichi bent his head down, nipping at his neck and moving his hand faster. " _Fuck_ , baby. You want that? Want to be used and teased and fucked?"

Suga keened, wrapping his arms around Daichi and digging his nails into his shoulder blades.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," he whimpered. "Want it. Want it so _bad_."

Daichi growled, biting into his neck harder and then pulling away so Suga's hands fell from him. He gripped Suga's wrists in his free hand, pinning them to the bed while he continued to jerk him off.

"Look at you." His voice was so rough, but there was a trace of fondness in it that made Suga squirm. "Fuck, baby. Maybe I _should_ let Iwaizumi fuck you. Would you like that? You want to be a good boy for him?"

Suga nodded, biting into his lip and trembling under Daichi's gaze.

"I bet he'd like that," Daichi told him. "You would be _such_ a good boy for him, wouldn't you Koushi?"

He mewled at that, vaguely aware of that it was probably just Daichi trying to help him to orgasm but still loving it, loving the thought of it.

"Y-yes. I'd be _so_ good, Daichi." He shuddered, squirming and letting out a quiet whimper when Daichi shifted his grip. "So good. So, _so_ good."

"I know you would, baby." There was a fondness in his voice, an almost amused light in his eyes. "You'd be _so_ good for him. So obedient and good. You'd be good for him and you'd be good for _me_ , showing off what a good, good boy you are and making me proud."

Suga keened at that, eyes screwing up and body shaking.

Fucking _hell_.

Yes. Yes, he would be so good. He'd be so good for Iwaizumi, so good for Daichi. He'd be _good_ and _perfect_ and he'd take Iwaizumi so _well_ and-

Daichi leaned forward, twisting his hand and biting into the curl of his ear before growling out, "Come for me, Koushi."

He whimpered and shook, calling out Daichi's name and panting as his orgasm rolled through him, making his hips stutter and his vision going blurry.

"That's it, baby," Daichi whispered, nosing against his neck and pressing soft, gentle kisses to it. "So good for me, coming like that."

Suga shivered and whined when Daichi gathered him up, shifting them so he was leaning against his chest. He felt pleasantly tired now, slightly fuzzy headed and warm.

"You okay, baby?" Daichi asked after he calmed down, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Suga nodded, drawing Daichi's hand to his mouth and licking at the digits and the sticky fluids coating them. He smiled as Daichi groaned into his hair, closing his eyes and letting himself melt against his lover.

"What...what about you?" He yawned, turning his head slightly and nuzzling against him. "You didn't come."

"It's fine," Daichi told him. "That can wait until later."

Suga hummed at the thought, pleased with it. "So...what did you think?"

It was a bit nerve wracking to ask. But, well...he _needed_ to and it would just be easier to get the conversation over with before he lost his nerve.

"It was..." Daichi sighed and Suga tilted his head back, looking up at him to search his face. "It was _interesting_. Different. I'm not...I'm not sure if I could be like that with you."

Suga smiled, leaning up ever so slightly to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I know. It's okay."

Daichi frowned, the expression small but stubborn. "I like to be gentle with you."

"I know," Suga said, smiling fondly.

"I like..." Daichi sighed again, leaning his face down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I like to see you come undone. I like to see you lose yourself to pleasure. But I like it to be soft, gentle."

Suga shivered, past romps with his lover flitting through his mind. He was very aware of how Daichi liked to watch him come undone, liked to be soft and gentle. If given the chance he would spend the entire day being gentle with Suga, dropping soft kisses on him and worshiping him with sweet caresses and awed words. He would spend the entire day working him up, slow and steady and so, so loving with his affection.

"I know," Suga told him, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to kiss them. "And that's okay. I _like_ you being soft and gentle with me."

"I'm glad," Daichi said, frown lifting into a smile. "But...you want it to be rough, too."

"Maybe?" Suga admitted, smiling guilty against their knuckles and then dropping their hands. "But it's nothing you have to do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. It's fine, I promise."

"I know it's fine." Daichi leaned down, nosing against his neck and giving it a little nip to make him whine. "But I want you happy. I want you satisfied."

"You _do_ satisfy me," Suga told him, persistent with wanting his lover to know how much he enjoyed him. "It's always so, so good with you, Dai."

"And it's good with _you_ ," Daichi said. "But...I want you happy. I want you sated. I don't want to deny you."

Suga flushed, squirming lightly. Daichi was so good to him. He always wanted to make him happy, always wanted to spoil him and give him what he desired. Daichi was good to him. Daichi was _too_ good to him.

"Do you want that?" Daichi asked, giving his neck another kiss. "Do you want to experience that?"

He felt his cheeks darken and bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah. But...but you don't have to do it."

"What if it was with Iwaizumi?" Daichi asked, voice soft and gentle. "I don't think I could, but..."

"You would be okay with it?" Suga moved to look at Daichi, studying his expression. "You would be okay with Iwaizumi and I...?"

"I _think_ so," Daichi told him, his tone thoughtful. He ran his thumb over the back of Suga's hand, soothing the little bit of nervousness welling up in him. "I've...well...I've thought about it. I mean, I knew when you asked to watch you were interested and I was sure even then that I couldn't give you that."

Suga felt himself flush, a little bit of guilt coursing through him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Daichi frowned, squeezing his hand. "Why are you sorry?"

"I..." Suga bit his lip, casting his eyes down to their clasped hands and sighing. "I don't know...for wanting that? For wanting something you're uncomfortable with?"

"Koushi." Daichi reached his free hand out, cupping his cheek and making him look up at him again. "It's fine. You don't have to be sorry for wanting it."

"But-"

"But nothing," Daichi said firmly, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone and making him shiver. "It's fine. Listen...I've thought about this. I've thought about this _a lot_. Even before you asked to watch them. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about us, about Iwaizumi and Oikawa. This whole thing has been about you and Oikawa and what you two want. And it's been good, it's been nice. I...I _like_ this. I like being together; you, me, Hajime, Tooru."

Suga bit his lip again, feeling some strange bit of tenderness run through him. "Daichi..."

"I trust Iwaizumi," Daichi told him, voice soft. "I trust you. I trust Tooru. I'm not saying it's something I want to happen right away. But if it's something you want to try, Koushi...I'm okay with it. If it'll make you happy, I'm okay with it."

Suga felt that weird pinprick of tears in his eyes and reached his free hand up, pressing Daichi's hand more firmly against his face and shivering. "Daichi...you're too good to me."

"I'm not." There was a small smile on his face, something warm and loving. "I love you is all. I just want you happy."

"And I love you too," Suga whispered. "I love you so, so much."

Daichi's smile grew and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Good. Now...do you want to try it?"

"...maybe?" Suga hesitated, turning his head to nuzzle in Daichi's palm and press a kiss to it. "Only...only if everyone is okay with it."

"Of course. There's a lot we'll have to talk about," Daichi said. "I want to talk to Iwaizumi and Oikawa later, ask them about how it works with them. I want to understand a bit better before we do anything."

"Do you think they'll be upset?" Suga bit his lip, feeling a sudden wave of anxiety. "Because if it would make them upset, I don't want to ask or bring it up. I don't want to bother them or make them uncomfortable. And I really don't want Tooru mad at me and I don't want to overstep any boundaries and-"

Daichi kissed him, cutting him off before he could get too worked up. He was smiling when he pulled away, expression so fond it almost made Suga feel a little petulant.

"You worry too much," Daichi told him. "That's why we need to talk. I really don't think they're going to be upset. Have you mentioned anything to Oikawa?"

"Not...not really?" Suga hesitated. "Like...he knows I'm curious about it. He was the one that asked if I wanted to watch them. But I haven't...I don't know. It's not like I've said that I want to fuck Hajime."

" _Do_ you want to fuck Hajime?" Suga felt himself immediately redden and scowled when Daichi chuckled. "What? It's something I have to ask."

"I know. But..." Suga squirmed, feeling vaguely embarrassed. "I don't want you to think that I don't want you anymore or anything."

"Baby, I know you want me. You make it _very_ clear to me." Suga flushed darker, sending Daichi a mild glare when he grinned. "So...do you?"

Suga groaned and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Daichi's shoulder and huffing. "Maybe."

"That's not an answer." Daichi poked him, making him whine. "Come on, Koushi."

He huffed again, beating his head against Daichi's shoulder and grumbling. "Yes. Yes I'd like to fuck Hajime."

Daichi was grinning when Suga pulled back, clearly amused with how embarrassed Suga was.

"I don't know why _you're_ being smug," Suga told him with a pout. "I've seen how you look at him, you know. Always staring at those biceps of his."

It was Daichi's turn to flush, cheeks reddening almost immediately. Suga laughed and Daichi launched himself at him, giving him a noogie and wrapping him up in a tight, tight hug.

"You," Daichi said with a huff, "are such a brat."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ brat," Suga said with a grin, rolling over so he could look up at him.

Daichi rolled his eyes, still flush faced but smiling. There was a moment of silence between them and Suga felt his heart swell, something tender and grateful running through him.

He was so blessed to have Daichi. He was so, so blessed to have a boyfriend that was so trusting and loving and eager to make him happy.

Daichi really was too good to him- no matter what he said.

"I love you." The words tumbled out easily, a soft smile forming on Suga's face. He reached up and cupped Daichi's cheek, smoothing his thumb over the bone and drinking in how soft Daichi's gaze grew. "I love you so much. You're so good to me."

Daichi turned his head, kissing at Suga's palm and flushing so gorgeously that it made Suga want to purr in satisfaction.

"So good to me," Suga whispered. "So loving and trusting and patient. You're amazing, Daichi, and I love you so, so much."

"And I love you." Daichi leaned down, capturing his lips in a soft, soft kiss. "My perfect, wonderful, _beautiful_ Koushi."

Suga shivered at the words and fisted Daichi's shirt in his hands, nipping at his bottom lip. "Sap. Stop being so lovely before I get hard again."

"What if that's the plan?" Daichi teased, pulling away and grinning at him. "What if I want to get you riled up again?"

Suga huffed and sat up, pushing Daichi to lean against the headboard and then worming his way into his lap. "I don't think I can handle anything else without needing a nap after. I'm sure they'll be done soon."

Daichi hummed and wrapped his arms around him, dropping his head so his lips brushed over his hair. "It might take a while, though. With aftercare and all."

"Maybe." Suga yawned and cuddled into Daichi. "Just wait a bit to get me going again; I'll be more than happy to get properly fucked later."

"Oh yeah?" Daichi slipped a hand under his shirt, smoothing his thumb over his hipbone. "Even if it's gentle?"

"Even if it's gentle." Suga tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Even if it's so gentle and sweet it makes me want to cry."

"Now who's being a sap?" Daichi teased. He looked pleased though, smiling and happy. "Fine. Later I'm going to be so gentle it'll bring you tears."

Suga squirmed at that. But he was grinning, too, and definitely looking forward to it.

They stayed curled up in the bed for a while, chatting lazily and doting on each other. They talked about their future, what they wanted, who they wanted. They talked about the things they were interested in exploring, the things they were curious about. They talked and they kissed and they cuddled until Daichi's phone went off.

"Iwaizumi said it was okay for us to come back," Daichi told him, one gentle kiss pressed to Suga's temple. "You ready?"

Suga nodded, standing up from the bed and lacing his fingers through Daichi's.

The walk to the bedroom was short, but it seemed long to Suga, something nervous but excited running through him. He was curious about what Daichi wanted to ask them, curious about what they would say, how they would answer.

Oikawa was curled up on the bed when they entered, his head in Iwaizumi's lap. He looked better than he had all week; tired but pleased, peaceful and relaxed. He smiled at them when they entered, stretching and yawning.

"So. Did you like watching Iwa-chan fuck me?"

Suga rolled his eyes at his friend, sinking onto the bed and crossing his legs.

"I did," Suga told him, managing to keep his blush in check when Oikawa grinned and something smug lit up in Iwaizumi's eyes.

"It wasn't quite my taste," Daichi admitted. He squeezed Suga's hand, sitting next to him. "But Koushi enjoyed it, so..."

Oikawa hummed, stretching again and rolling over onto his side. His shirt shifted with the movement, showing off a new bruise and bite marks.

"We figured as much," Iwaizumi said. "Did you leave because of that?"

Daichi shook his head. "No. Suga was getting loud and I didn't it want to distract you two."

Suga huffed and lightly kicked at Oikawa's thigh when the brunette snickered.

"Shut up." Oikawa just grinned, looking more than pleased. "It was..." Suga took a breath, running his hand through his hair. "It was enlightening. I...yeah. I really liked watching it. I think...I think I like that sort of thing."

Oikawa snickered again and Iwaizumi smacked him on the top of the head, scowling at him.

"Stop that, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi glanced over at them, fingers stroking Oikawa's hair back from his forehead. "We're glad we could help you figure out you like that sort of thing."

Suga flushed and leaned into Daichi's side. Daichi wrapped his arm around him, fingers gently stroking down his arm.

"We...well, _I_ have some questions," Daichi told them. "Suga's interested and I...well, I just want to understand it a bit more. If he wants that sort of thing, I want him to have it."

"Aww, Daichi's so sweet," Oikawa cooed, earning another light smack from Iwaizumi.

"What do you want to know?" the spiky haired man asked.

"I..." Daichi frowned, clearly not sure where to start. "I guess I just want to know what you two get out of it?"

Iwaizumi hummed, fingers moving to stroke through Oikawa's hair again. "That's...hard to explain."

"For me, it's cathartic," Oikawa offered up, eyes closing under Iwaizumi's ministrations. "It's...I...there's a lot of pressure I put onto myself. I feel like I have to be perfect, that I have to always be in control, you know?"

Suga nodded, even though the brunette couldn't see him, and swallowed. Daichi squeezed him, pulling him even closer.

"So when Iwa-chan takes that away, when I give him the reins, it's...it's...I don't know how to describe this." Oikawa huffed, opening his eyes again and sitting up. "It's just...I don't have to think. All I have to do is what Iwa-chan wants and the only thing I have to do is be _good_ for him. It's not...It's different. I know he'll make me feel good and take care of me and even when it hurts sometimes it help because it makes everything come out and..."

Oikawa trailed off, frowning slightly and turning his head to look at Iwaizumi. "I don't know how to say it."

"I...help him feel things," Iwaizumi told them, pulling Oikawa closer to him. "It's...he puts pressure on himself, like he said. He's not good at letting it out so when I make him cry or take the control away or just...it's like...it's like overriding his system and helping him reset."

Daichi hummed and Suga leaned his head against him, trying to understand it. The thought was...he could sort of get it. That's what he _wanted_. He _wanted_ someone else to take control so he could shut down.

"And what do you get from it, Iwaizumi?" Daichi asked, running his fingers over Suga's hand and linking them together.

"I get a happy Trashykawa that isn't five seconds from self-destructing," Iwaizumi said, voice almost soft. "I get him relaxed and peaceful. And, well...it's just...when he gives himself away, it's good. I know he trusts me and it makes me feel powerful, good. Taking care of him helps me take care of myself, in a way."

"I _think_ I can understand," Daichi said, tone thoughtful. "I just...I don't think I can understand the humiliation, I guess."

Oikawa shrugged. "I can't explain it myself. It just helps break me down. And it's just...it just feels _good_."

"Same. Plus it's nice putting this little shit in his place every once in a while." Oikawa scowled, smacking Iwaizumi on the knee when he grinned. "It's just a part of everything. It helps break him down and he knows that I don't mean any of it."

"And you want that?" Daichi asked, placing a kiss to Suga's cheek.

"Y-yeah?" He could feel his face flush and squirmed lightly, some sort of vague embarrassment running through him. "I mean, it just...um...the thought seems..."

He trailed off, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise even more.

"Baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Daichi told him. "It's fine. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean you have to feel ashamed or anything."

Suga whined softly and Iwaizumi smiled, hiding it with a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head.

"So what now then?" Iwaizumi asked. "Now that Suga knows that he's into it...what are you two going to do about it?"

"Um..." Suga bit his lip, glancing at Daichi nervously. "We..."

Daichi squeezed his hand, taking a little breath and looking at Oikawa and Iwaizumi with a determined expression. "I can't do it for him. I know I can't. It's not in me to be rough with him like that. And I can't dirty talk like that. It's...I can't. But if it's what Koushi wants..."

Daichi took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. "We...we were kind of...well...We were kind of thinking that maybe...maybe you could help?"

There was quiet and Suga swallowed hard, his nerves immediately overtaking him.

No. No. They were upset. Oikawa was going to _hate_ him and Iwaizumi was going to be _mad_ and they were going to think that they were _awful_ for asking and they weren't going to want to be around them anymore and they were going to _hate_ him and it was _all his fault_ for wanting something different and he was the _worst_ and he was _ruining_ this and-

"Suga-chan should fuck Iwa-chan."

Suga jerked, blinking hard and whipping his head to stare at Oikawa. The brunette smiled at him, calm and composed, nuzzling against his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Or, really, it would be Iwa-chan fucking Suga-chan," Oikawa said. "I think it would be good for him."

Suga blinked, mouth falling open and both relief and uncertainty running through him. "Tooru? Hajime?"

"I don't _think_ I mind it," Oikawa told him, draping himself over Iwaizumi's lap now, nearly looking pleased with the idea. "Besides, I _want_ to see Iwa-chan wreck Suga-chan."

Oikawa seemed to purr at the thought, one hand reaching up and stroking over Iwaizumi's jawline. "Iwa-chan would take _such_ good care of Suga-chan, wouldn't you, Hajime?"

Suga could swear that there was a light flush on Iwaizumi's cheeks, some spark of hunger in his eyes.

He nearly whimpered, pressing against Daichi and clinging to him. He felt small with how Oikawa was looking at him, eyes piercing and bright. And the way Iwaizumi's nostrils flared, a deep breath taken, made him feel so...

Suga shivered and Daichi wrapped his arm around him even tighter.

"You would really be okay with it?" Iwaizumi asked, voice low and almost gravelly. "Both of you?"

"I think so," Daichi said quietly, squeezing Suga's hand tight. "I trust you and I want Koushi happy. I...there are a lot of things we would need to discuss and I would want to build up to it, but...yeah. If everyone...if everyone would be okay with it, then yes."

Suga swallowed when Iwaizumi's eyes fell on him and squeezed Daichi's hand tight. He nodded, not quite able to speak, and Oikawa grinned from Iwaizumi's lap.

"We have a lot to talk about," Iwaizumi said after a moment or so. "I...it's... _fuck_. It's...it means a lot that you trust me like that. That both of you trust me like that. That-" He dipped his head low and pressed a rough, quick kiss to Oikawa's lips. "- _you_ trust me like that. I...yeah. I...could try. We could try. I wouldn't want to rush into it or anything."

"Oh, Iwa-chan is flustered," Oikawa cooed, rising up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How cute."

"Shut _up_ , Shittykawa."

Oikawa just smirked, looking over at Suga with heavy lidded eyes. "My Iwa-chan is going to fuck you _so_ good, Koushi."

Suga squirmed and flushed, tilting his head back to look at Daichi. He just smiled down at him, warm and loving and patient as always.

He thought back to what Daichi had said earlier, his voice soft but ringing with an earnest truth.

_"I like this. I like being together; you, me, Hajime, Tooru."_

Suga bit his lip, looking back to watch Oikawa tease Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi gently smack him on the shoulder and then pull him into a kiss.

Suga squeezed Daichi's hand and smiled.

He liked being together with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be fine," Oikawa reassured him, pressing a kiss to his neck again and reaching his hand up to stroke across his cheek. "Iwa-chan is going to take good care of him and when Suga-chan is ready, he's going to call for us and we're going to take care of him. It's going to be fine."
> 
> Daichi reached a hand up, looking as if he was trying to hold back another sigh. He squeezed Oikawa's hand, bringing it up to his lips and still frowning.
> 
> "It's going to be fine." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it. "Yeah...it'll be fine."

"Are you going to be a good boy for Hajime, Koushi?"

Oikawa watched as Suga nodded, nervous but looking up at Daichi with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

Daichi smiled at Suga, loving and warm and so fond that it almost hurt to look at. He cupped Suga's face, smoothed his thumb over his cheekbone, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Have fun, Koushi." Daichi's eyes flicked over to Iwaizumi, stern but trusting. "Take care of him."

"I will." Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa and he offered him a small smile, reaching over and lacing his fingers through Daichi's, squeezing them tight. Iwaizumi placed a finger underneath Suga's chin, tilting it up so Suga was peering up at him, lips parting ever so slightly. "Come with me, Koushi."

There was a small tremble that wracked through the ashen haired man, a little shiver that made Suga close his eyes. He nodded, though, head dropping when Iwaizumi removed his finger, and followed Iwaizumi to the bedroom without looking back.

It had taken them a long time to get to this point. When Daichi said he wanted to take it slow, he had really meant it. And Oikawa was thankful for it- they had needed the time. They had needed the months of careful, long talks. They had needed the months of gentle exploring with each other. They had needed the months of reassurances and affirmations that they all cared for each other and that it wouldn't split them up.

They had needed the months. The months, the time to lay out boundaries and limits, the time spent edging closer to one another, entwining even more thoroughly.

It hadn't been easy getting to this point. There had been so many awkward nights, so many hard nights. So many tears and so much anxiety; Suga terrified and breaking down because he thought he was going to ruin everything and Oikawa needing Iwaizumi's reassurance that he still loved him just the same. Daichi was steady and patient as always...but even he had needed reassurance, needed comfort and time to grow comfortable with the idea.

Oikawa couldn't count how many nights they had spent all curled up in bed, picking over everything and forcing their thoughts out even if they were embarrassed or worried over them. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever been so honest with his feelings before. It was hard doing that, clawing the heavy, choking reluctance from his throat and admitting that he was nervous, that he was scared, that he was jealous even. It had been him that had been the first to say that it should happen, but there were moments of insecurities, moments of anxiety.

They talked so much that Daichi joked about switching to psychology for a new major and becoming a therapist instead of phys ed teacher.

It was good, though, the talking. They needed to talk. They _had_ to talk. So they spent months carefully going over everything, picking over it all with a fine toothed comb and laying down clearly what they were and were not okay with.

They had even talked to Kenma's little harem. It helped talking to them. Kuroo had been infuriatingly smug during it and Bokuto had been a bit too excited, but Akaashi's cool and brutally honest opinions had helped. The quiet, calm "It'll work out fine; trust each other" from Kenma had helped.

There was talking and there was exploring. It was so very centered around Suga and Iwaizumi, but there was gentle prodding into other things that they wanted. It took herculean effort to drag out from Oikawa that he was curious about being with Daichi, a panic attack and then a night spent where the three of them had coddled him with reassurances and gentle affection.

They decided together that it could be explored later, the thought of him and Daichi. One step at a time, one new pairing at a time.

It didn't stop them from trying new things, though. Iwaizumi and Suga began to kiss to test the waters and it was really only fair that Oikawa got to kiss Daichi too.

Oikawa smiled fondly as he remembered the first time he had kissed Daichi. It had been chaste, warm, soft. Daichi had been so sweet during it, a nervous, perfect gentleman.

Oikawa gently tugged on their linked hands and began to walk toward the living room, leading them out of the hallway.

He had wanted to watch them. He really hadn't been lying when he had told them that the first time it was brought up. The thought of seeing Suga all wrecked and pretty and absolutely broken by Iwaizumi made an almost vicious sort of pleasure run through him.

But...

Well. Daichi couldn't do it. He couldn't watch Iwaizumi and Suga. Not yet, at least. Oikawa couldn't blame him, really. Iwaizumi could get rough and Daichi was so, so gentle with Suga. And there was the thought of watching his lover with another man, someone tall and strong and knee knockingly handsome. It was a lot and it wasn't something that he should force himself to watch.

Daichi couldn't watch and that was okay. Oikawa didn't want him to be left out or alone, so he had decided to pass on being a voyeur for this first time. Suga had quietly thanked him for deciding to be there for Daichi and Daichi had seemed a bit grateful, too.

And...maybe it was a good thing that he hung back. His presence could have fucked with Suga's headspace or maybe jealousy would have reared its ugly head and then all their careful, careful talks would have been for nothing.

So...maybe it was a good thing.

Oikawa prodded Daichi to the couch, letting him settle on it before laying down and curling up with him, head on his chest and legs entwining. Daichi's hand automatically went to his head, fingers carding through his hair and and arm holding him close as Oikawa picked some random show to watch for background noise.

It was gentle, the way he stroked through Oikawa's hair. Daichi was gentle. He was soft and so, so careful with how he treated both Suga and Oikawa. It made him feel delicate. It made him feel like some treasured heirloom or prized possession.

It was good, the gentleness. Oikawa really enjoyed it and it made him wiggle with pleasure that Daichi lavished it onto him along with Suga.

Gentle was good. Daichi was a _master_ at gentle. He always used such care, such restraint. Whether it was cuddled up on the couch or fucking Suga next to him, it was always so, so gentle.

He wanted to know what that was like.

Oikawa idly ran his fingers over Daichi's forearm, admiring the firmness of it and the way the tan of his skin contrasted with his pale digits.

Suga had told him before how gentle Daichi could be. He had _seen_ how gentle Daichi could be. But when they were alone, it was more. Or at least Suga had said it was more.

Suga had told him of days spent in bed where Daichi had lavished him with so much gentle affection that it overwhelmed him, made him break down and become raw and vulnerable. He had told him of how they had been experimenting with restraints, bondage. How Daichi had carefully tied his wrists with soft rope and then spent an entire afternoon worshiping his body, bringing him to the edge over and over again with awed praises and gentle touches and a wandering mouth that traveled over nearly every inch of his body to kiss, lick, whisper too sweet to bear words against his skin.

Suga had looked so out of it when he had told Oikawa about it, his eyes unfocusing and his breath unconsciously quickening. It had been too much, Suga had told him. It had broken him down, made him cry, made him weak. But it had been _good_. The persistent patience that Daichi had held, carefully leading Suga to and from orgasm and denying him with fond eyes and more praise had been _too_ good.

At least, that was what Suga had said.

Oikawa wanted to experience that. He was curious what it would be like, curious if it would spark more emotion in him than the rough way he and Iwaizumi came together.

Not that he didn't enjoy Iwaizumi and his rough hands and biting teeth and all the filthy, filthy things that he growled in his ear.

Oikawa shivered, smiling when Daichi's arm tightened around him.

No, he still he enjoyed it. He still wanted it. He still craved it. He was just...curious.

Curious like how Suga was.

Oikawa hummed to himself, briefly wondering what was going on in the bedroom, wondering what Iwaizumi was doing to him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had coaxed out so many confessions of what the ashen haired man was interested in, Daichi gently encouraging Suga to bring words to his desire. He wondered what his boyfriend and his best friend were doing, what they were indulging in and exploring.

Daichi's arm tightened around him again and Oikawa tilted his head, lifting it slightly and looking up at him. His eyes were a bit far off, lips dipping into a frown and brows furrowing.

Oikawa smiled, reaching a hand up and gently running his fingers over his jawline, slightly shivering at the prickle of stubble.

"Dai-chan is going to get wrinkles from worrying so much," he said with a hum, injecting a teasing lilt into his voice. Daichi blinked and looked down at him, some flash of guilt running through his dark eyes. "Iwa-chan is going to take good care of him. There's no need to worry."

Daichi sighed and carded his fingers through Oikawa's hair again. "I know. I'm just...nervous. I know he'll be careful. I know Koushi is safe. I'm just...I can't help but worry a little."

"It'll be fine," Oikawa insisted, wiggling up a bit closer so his head rested on Daichi's shoulder. "Iwa-chan would never, ever do something that would hurt Suga-chan. He'll take really good care of him."

Daichi frowned, fingers moving from Oikawa's hair and stroking down his back. He shivered at the sensation, almost feeling as if he were a cat being pet. It was a nice sensation, one that he was pleased to have happen again when Daichi repeated the motion.

"He'll be fine," Oikawa told him, nuzzling into his chest and running his fingers across it. "Everything will be fine."

There was a moment of quiet, something conflicted running across Daichi's face. His lips kept dipping down into a frown, brows furrowing and teeth biting into his cheek.

"I'm..." Daichi sighed, turning his head to the side and burrowing it into Oikawa's hair. "I'm just nervous. I...what if he doesn't like it? What if we've built everything up and it goes wrong? What if it's too much for him?"

"Oh, Daichi..." Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes and curling his fingers into Daichi's shirt. "He'll be okay. Iwa-chan is really good at knowing when things are getting too much to handle. And even if he says he's not, he's _good_ at aftercare. Suga-chan will be fine, I promise."

There was another sigh from Daichi, his arms gently squeezing him. "What do you think he's going to be like? After they're done, I mean?"

"I don't know," Oikawa admitted. "Everyone handles it differently. Suga-chan drops when you two get into it sometimes. So..."

Daichi hummed. "Yeah. But...it's different this time. He's with Iwaizumi. And it's...it's not going to be as gentle. It's not going to be me...it's just..."

There was another moment of quiet, Oikawa trying to figure out what to say to Daichi.

"It's not selfish that I want him to need me after, right?" Daichi asked. Oikawa blinked, tilting his head back to look up at him. Daichi looked almost guilty, his eyes clouded. "I...I want him to need me."

"I don't think it's selfish," Oikawa told him, smiling a bit. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Daichi's jaw, nuzzling against his neck. "He's your boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with you wanting him to need you."

Daichi just sighed, running his fingers down Oikawa's spine again and making him hum. "I knew that this was going to be hard, but..."

"It'll be fine," Oikawa reassured him, pressing a kiss to his neck again and reaching his hand up to stroke across his cheek. "Iwa-chan is going to take good care of him and when Suga-chan is ready, he's going to call for us and we're going to take care of him. It's going to be fine."

Daichi reached a hand up, looking as if he was trying to hold back another sigh. He squeezed Oikawa's hand, bringing it up to his lips and still frowning.

"It's going to be fine." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it. "Yeah...it'll be fine."

"More than fine," Oikawa told him firmly, hoping he sounded reassuring. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous too. "Stop worrying, Dai-chan. You're going to make me worry and then I'm going to get grey hair and I won't look as good as Suga-chan with it."

Daichi scoffed lightly, but he did manage to relax his frown. He pulled Oikawa closer to him, dropping his chin again so his lips were resting against the top of his head.

"I don't think it would be bad," Daichi mused. "It would be interesting to see you two match."

Oikawa wrinkled his nose, not pleased with the image in his mind of his hair turned ashen. "If we're going to have the same hair, I think Suga-chan should dye his brown. He'd look good with it, I think."

"I'd rather his hair not be dyed," Daichi said, almost sounding grumpy at the thought. "I _like_ it grey. You guys can match in another way."

Oikawa hummed, idly running his fingers down Daichi's forearm. "Maybe. Suga-chan and I were talking about dressing up the other day, you know. Tetsu-chan was telling us about the time Kenma wore stockings and Suga-chan said he was curious about it. So we were-"

"What?"

Oikawa grinned at the surprised splutter, not even trying to hold back a giggle. "What is it, Daichi? Don't you think Suga-chan would look good in them?"

Daichi was lightly flushed when Oikawa looked up at him, the barest trace of pink on his cheeks.

"Aww, is Dai-chan _embarrassed_?" he teased.

"Shut up," Daichi said, gruff but not unkind. "I didn't know you two had, um...I didn't know you two had talked about something like that."

Oikawa just smirked, moving to nose up Daichi's neck and placing a feather light kiss just under his ear.

"We did," he purred. "Suga-chan would look _so_ good in them, wouldn't he?"

Daichi huffed, cheeks a bit more pink when Oikawa peeked at him. "I...maybe."

"Daichi," Oikawa whined softly, poking at his flushed cheek. "You're supposed to _tell_ _us_ if you're interested in things."

There was just a tiny bit more pink blossoming on his cheeks, dusky rose on desert sand. It was amusing, really. Making Daichi flush was becoming one of Oikawa's favorite past times. It was always fun to make him and Iwaizumi flustered.

"Maybe," Daichi admitted. "I...yeah, it would be interesting to see him in them."

"Daichi's such a pervert," Oikawa teased, earning a scowl.

"Oikawa I have literally watched you come just from Iwaizumi wrapping his hand around your neck," Daichi said flatly. Oikawa grinned, not holding back the little snicker that rose up in him. "You have absolutely no right to tease me about anything."

"But it's so _fun_ ," he purred. "You make the cutest faces."

"You're such a brat," Daichi told him with a sigh.

It was fond, though, and Oikawa happily snuggled up against him even more.

"You adore me," Oikawa said, lightly teasing him and feeling smug because he knew it was true.

"A little." Daichi lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair. "You have some good qualities. Even if you're a brat and a troublemaker."

Oikawa hummed, pleased. He tilted his head and ran his gaze over Daichi's face, taking in the bit of stubble on his jawline and the black coffee color of his eyes and the lingering pink on his cheeks. He felt warm looking at Daichi, comfortable and relaxed.

"Daichi?" he asked.

Daichi ran his fingers through his hair and gave him a little smile. "Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Daichi blinked, looking almost surprised for a moment. He blinked but then his little smile grew, something soft flitting through his eyes.

"Yeah," he told him. "Of course."

Even though it was Oikawa that had asked, it was Daichi that lead them. He raised a hand to Oikawa's face, cupping his cheek and tilting his head to a better angle before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

It was soft, gentle, sweet. Nothing rushed, nothing frantic. Just slow movements and a tiny little nip of his bottom lip, the barest trace of tongue and the feeling of Daichi's thumb smoothing across his cheek.

Oikawa hummed when they pulled apart, dropping his head back on Daichi's chest with a smile. He felt pleased, warm, and nuzzled against the man happily.

"Dai-chan is such a good kisser," he cooed. "So soft and gentle."

Daichi let out a satisfied little hum, fingers resuming their carding through his hair. Oikawa could fall asleep like this. He had fallen asleep like this. Something about Daichi was just so relaxing; he always felt comfortable and content curled up with him.

"Do you have anything you're interested in?" Daichi asked after an easy silence. "Is there anything that you want to try?"

"Hmmm." Oikawa closed his eyes and grabbed Daichi's arm, tugging it to pull him closer. Daichi obeyed, tightening his hold around with him a barely audible chuckle. "Well...I don't know. Iwa-chan and I have gone through most everything we've been curious in. The only things I'm really interested in now involves all of us."

"All of us?" Daichi asked, voice lightly curious.

"Mmhmm." Oikawa smiled, wiggling just a little bit at the different thoughts running through his mind. "Just different little scenarios. I want to see Suga-chan top you."

Daichi let out a little snort, absently running his fingers along the inside of Oikawa's wrist. "Yeah, okay."

"What?" Oikawa opened his eyes and tilted his head back, blinking up at Daichi. "You don't think he can?"

"Oh, I _know_ he can," Daichi told him, eyes far off for a split second. "But...I don't know if I'd like anyone to watch."

"Aww, is Dai-chan too embarrassed to let anyone watch him take it up the ass?" Oikawa teased. "How _cute_."

Daichi scowled, leaning his head down to gently nip at his bottom lip. "No. It's just...I don't know. I don't see that happening for a long time. _If_ it ever happens."

Oikawa hummed, considering it. "Do you like him topping?"

"Sometimes?" Daichi admitted, lips twisting slightly into an expression that Oikawa could _swear_ was almost pouty. "It's been a really long time, though. He's more of a power bottom if anything."

"Oooh." Oikawa grinned, biting into his bottom lip for a moment as a thought flashed through his mind. "I just had the _best_ idea. What if Suga-chan got all dressed up for you, right? Stockings and all-"

" _Oikawa_."

Oikawa ignored his exasperated sigh. "What if he got all dressed up and tied you down- you know, Dai-chan, I think you would look _really_ nice with some red shibari rope all around you."

" _Oikawa_."

Oikawa continued to ignore him, just letting out a happy little sigh. "Oh, but just _imagine_ it. You, all tied up and helpless. And Suga all dressed up and pretty. He could tease you all night long and just _use_ you for his pleasure and..."

He let out another happy sigh, wiggling in glee at the thought.

"You know," Daichi said, something amused in his tone, "for someone who regularly gets wrecked by Iwaizumi, you _really_ like the idea of you or Suga taking the lead."

Oikawa smiled and nodded, running his fingers down Daichi's chest. "I do. I like it a lot. It doesn't happen often, but..."

He trailed off and shrugged.

"Why not try it with Suga then?" Daichi asked, catching Oikawa's hand and linking their fingers together. "I don't think he would mind."

"Mmm, I don't know. Maybe?" Oikawa frowned, squeezing Daichi's hand and then slipping his out of their grip so he could trace over the lines on Daichi's palm. "I don't know if it would work between us like that. But I really _do_ want to watch Suga-chan top sometime. I want to see him get all dom on someone. Some of the _things_ he says, Daichi."

Oikawa grinned and bit his lip, nearly purring in remembrance at past conversations that had taken part between him and the ashen haired man. Iwaizumi was the one with the dirty mouth among them, yes. But Suga could get downright _filthy_ when the mood struck.

"He's awful," Daichi said fondly. "Worse now since all of this has happened."

"Oh, you love it," Oikawa told him, grinning wider when Daichi rolled his eyes. "It's good, though, isn't it? That's he's opened up more?"

Daichi nodded. "Definitely. It's been...it's been good. I'm glad we've been exploring."

Oikawa hummed and then there was quiet between them, something comfortable and easy. He idly watched a show unfold on the tv, something about cops and vigilantes and bad guys with silly costumes. It was an okay show, he supposed. Not really his cup of tea.

  
He absently wondered how Iwaizumi and Suga were doing, if they had started really fucking yet or if it was going to be drug out. He wondered how long they were going to take, what things they were doing. Were they having fun? Was Suga alright? Was he going into panic mode or was he enjoying himself?

Oikawa thought back to the first time Iwaizumi had taken control.

There had always been a bit of a power struggle between them when they had been together back in high school. Lots of pinning each other down and grabbing each other's hair and scratching and biting.

High school had been rough. High school had been too many emotions and too many hormones and way, way, way too much stress. After their defeat in Spring High Playoffs their third year, everything had boiled over and crashed. Oikawa had lashed out at Iwaizumi and then broken down in the middle of them slamming each other against the wall, bitter and tired and self-loathing. And that's when Iwaizumi just...took control.

They hadn't known what they were doing, hadn't even realized what was happening. Oikawa couldn't even really remember most of it; just some growled words and tears and the feeling of being small, being torn apart and built back up. He did remember what happened after, though. Or, at least, most of it. Some of it was still fuzzy. He did remember that Iwaizumi had been panicked, desperately trying to soothe him and holding him close until Oikawa had cried himself to sleep in Iwaizumi's arms, exhausted and wrung dry.

The next day had been...well, it hadn't quite been relaxing. He had felt better, though, less on edge. It was like his brain had been scrubbed clean or someone had replaced his heart with something shiny and new.

It had been better and Iwaizumi had been almost terrified, apologizing and looking more vulnerable than Oikawa had ever seen him before. They talked a lot that day, Iwaizumi letting Oikawa cuddle into him as much as he wanted and treating him so tenderly that he could still feel the ache in his chest clearly when he thought back on it.

Iwaizumi treated him gently after that, restraining himself. It pained Oikawa and he had found himself wanting more when they came together, nearly panicking when it came to them being in bed and Iwaizumi looking at him for direction. It had made him nervous suddenly and he tried to keep it hidden from his boyfriend, not wanting to disappoint him or set things off balance again.

But then he broke down one night, overwhelmed with the thought of having to make anymore decisions.

He had been scared, clinging to Iwaizumi and babbling out an apology and crying because he just felt so worthless, so useless.

Iwaizumi took control again that night and Oikawa could remember that time better. The quiet lead Iwaizumi took and the way he had pinned him down, biting into him and not letting Oikawa do a damn thing...he could remember it easily.

It was easier that night and Iwaizumi had been less anxious afterwards, holding Oikawa firmly and muttering soft words that had made him whimper.

And then came more talks, tentative exploration and many trials and errors. It was Makki and Mattsun that lead them into actually peeking into the world of kink, teasing them in their special, unique brand of caring and dropping porn in their inboxes with stupid little messages attached.

They were terrible, Makki and Mattsun. But they were wonderful in their own rights, looking out for Iwaizumi and Oikawa in their own twisted little way.

It was slow going getting to where they were now. But it had been enlightening, good. They knew what each other liked. They knew what each other wanted, needed. It was good, things between them.

It was good and now things were like this, changing for the better.

Or, at least, Oikawa _hoped_ things were changing for the better.

He sighed and felt Daichi shift underneath him, a gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head and his arm tightening around him.

It was good, this. It was good being curled up on top of Daichi and feeling safe and warm. It was good knowing his best friend was in capable of hands.

It was good and he hoped the feeling _stayed_ good, hoped that he wouldn't feel petty or nasty later on.

He wanted this. He wanted Suga to be taken care of and he wanted to feel safe in Daichi's arms. He wanted to continue growing closer with everyone and he wanted to continue their gentle, careful exploration. He didn't want things to go wrong. He didn't want to lose Suga, didn't want lose Daichi, didn't want to lose this intimate bond weaved between all of them.

Oikawa sighed again and rolled over, not wanting to stare at the screen any longer. The show was too full of angst and he didn't want it to affect him.

"You okay?" Daichi asked.

He nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah. A little tired."

"Do you want to go to the guest bedroom?" Daichi asked, petting his hair gently. "You can take a nap."

Oikawa hummed, shaking his head. "No. I don't want to leave you alone."

"It's okay," Daichi told him, scootching up on the couch and into a more sitting position. "I can wake you up when Iwaizumi let's us know they're done."

Oikawa shook his head again, re-positioning himself in Daichi's lap. "It's fine. I can nap later."

"You can curl up with Koushi if you want," Daichi offered, idly pressing a kiss to his neck and making him shiver ever so slightly. "I'm sure he'll want to rest after."

"Don't you want to?" Oikawa asked.

"Of course." Oikawa could feel him give a small smile against his neck and smiled just the same, teeth sinking softly into his bottom lip. "But we can all curl up together. If that's what you want. If that's what Koushi wants."

Oikawa hummed, letting his eyes close. "That would be nice. I'd like that."

"Do you think they're okay?" Daichi asked.

Oikawa nodded, walking his fingers over the back of Daichi's hand and then letting their fingers lace together. "I thought that I told you to stop worrying, Dai-chan."

Daichi huffed and Oikawa squirmed at the hot breath that blew across his neck. "I can't help it."

"We should start on dinner while we wait," Oikawa suggested, trying to think what they could make with what they had on hand. "I know Iwa-chan was probably thinking about ordering out so no one would have to do anything, but...I think it would be nice if we had something."

"By saying _we_ start on dinner you really mean _you_ sitting and watching _me_ do all the work," Daichi teased. "We both know you're not going to do anything.

"Maybe," Oikawa teased back, flippant with his words and tone. "Maybe I want to watch you be domestic and see you wear that silly apron Suga-chan got us."

He could practically feel Daichi rolling his eyes. "The one with the hedgehogs on it?"

Oikawa hummed, nodding. "Iwa-chan wears it. He gets so annoyed when I call him my grumpy hedgehog; it's not fair that Suga-chan gets to."

"It's because Suga isn't as big of a brat as you." Oikawa huffed and let out a little whine at that, squirming when Daichi nipped at his earlobe. "Fine. I'm not wearing the apron, but let's see if we have anything to make."

Oikawa bit his lip at that, crawling out of his lap when Daichi poked at him and trailing after him to the kitchen. He plopped himself down onto one of the kitchen chairs and drew his knee up to his chest, watching as Daichi began to rifle through their fridge.

We. Daichi had said _we_. "Let's see if we have anything to make." Not you, _we_.

We. It had come out so naturally from him, slipping out without a second thought.

We.

Oikawa thought that he might like it to truly be we someday. If everything worked out, if everyone kept getting along so well and growing closer...well...wouldn't that be one of the next steps? Wouldn't it be natural?

It would be nice, he thought. It would be nice having Suga and Daichi around more.

"Oikawa?"

He blinked and shook himself from the path his mind was wandering down, smiling at Daichi and tilting his head to the side. "Yes?"

"What do you think about vegetable soup?" Daichi asked. "We can stick it in the crockpot and then eat it whenever."

Oikawa hummed and nodded. "Sounds good, Dai-chan."

Daichi nodded and then turned back to the fridge, pulling out what he needed and placing it on the counter.

It was nice watching Daichi in the kitchen. It was nice watching him chop up onions, dice potatoes, and slice celery up to bits. It was nice watching his shoulders move under his shirt, observe how the planes of them flexed and stretched and moved.

Oikawa bit his lip, pulling his knee up tighter and resting his head on it.

He liked watching Daichi. Daichi wasn't as fit as Iwaizumi, but he was still toned, still muscular and still _so_ delectable.

He was probably almost leering at him now, a satisfied smile on his face when the man rolled up his sleeves.

Could he blamed though? Daichi was handsome. If Suga was with them right now he would be making some comment about the way his ass looked in those jeans, how good he looked bending down toss a carrot in the trash that had fallen onto the floor.

Oikawa's mind idly flicked back to Suga again, trying to imagine what was happening.

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what was going on. Yes, it could be hot hearing about it. Yes, he wanted to coo with Suga about how good Iwaizumi was in bed. But...well...

It was still hard thinking about it, just a little. It was his boyfriend. It was his best friend.

But...

Oikawa shrugged the feelings and thoughts away, choosing to watch Daichi instead.

It didn't take long for Daichi to fix everything up, dumping the ingredients in the crockpot that Suga had bought them when he had been scandalized to learn they were lacking one.

Daichi clicked the crockpot on, setting it on low, and then began to wash the few dishes he had used like the responsible, wonderful man he was.

Oikawa sighed happily at that, almost fondly. If Daichi and Suga moved in that meant they would have one person that actually liked to do the dishes, freeing Iwaizumi and Oikawa from their nightly squabbles of whose turn it was. And wouldn't that be _wonderful_?

Daichi finished the dishes quickly, drying them and putting them away before turning to Oikawa and smiling. He stepped over to Oikawa, not hesitating with reaching a hand up and stroking along his forehead, his cheek with gentle fingers. It made Oikawa shiver, lift his head up from his knee and offer more flesh for him to stroke over.

Daichi always said he was the most vanilla of the group. And that was true, really. But sometimes, like this, when he would caress over Oikawa gently and pet through his hair, it would remind Oikawa of the rare, rare nights when he and Iwaizumi's play would take a different sort of turn.

He opened his eyes when Daichi pulled away, tilting his head to the side and idly wondering if he should shove the concept of petplay onto Suga and see what happened.

It was something to think about.

"Daichi?" he asked, biting his lip and eyeing him with a sudden desire.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again," he demanded softly, letting his eyes fall half shut as he looked up at him.

"Such a brat. Always so demanding." Daichi's hand found its way to his face again, cupping it as he smiled fondly at him. "You should say please if you want something, Oikawa."

He shivered at that, biting his lip. "Kiss me again. _Please_."

Daichi hummed, bending down and making Oikawa feel pleasantly small.

"That's better."

It was a more firm kiss, something with a bit more purpose and a bit more hunger. Oikawa clutched at Daichi's shirt, pulling him closer and allowing his lips to part easily, letting Daichi take the lead. It was good when his tongue slipped in, good when his hand tightened just a bit around his face. And it was _really_ good when Daichi's teeth gently sank into his bottom lip, nipping and tugging on it to make him let out a quiet noise.

He wanted more, wanted to offer up his neck to kiss and nibble over.

But it wouldn't be right in this situation and he didn't want to push things. He would be content with the kiss as it was.

He gave out a pleased hum when Daichi pulled away, licking at his lips and giving him a lazy smile.

"Dai-chan really is a good kisser."

Daichi just rolled his eyes, something a bit pleased in his expression. Oikawa followed Daichi back out to the living room when the man beckoned, happy to curl up with him again. Daichi flicked the television over to a documentary about bees, idly carding his fingers through Oikawa's hair when he rested his head on his lap.

He almost fell asleep like that, lulled into a relaxed state with Daichi giving him gentle affection and care.

He didn't, though, and was glad to be semi-alert when Daichi's phone went off sometime later, alerting them that they could go see Suga.

He had to grab Daichi's hand when they stood, stop him from hurrying down the hall and bursting into the room.

"Don't," Oikawa told him, keeping his voice soft. "You might scare him if you just burst in."

Daichi bit his lip, looking frustrated, but nodded.

Oikawa lead them slowly to the bedroom, a flutter of nerves running through him. Iwaizumi hadn't said whether it had gone well or not and he was a bit worried.

He knocked on the door quietly, creaking it open when Iwaizumi called for them to come in.

It was hot in the bedroom, warm and smelling vaguely of sweat and sex. Iwaizumi was sitting on the bed in just a pair of sweatpants, looking tired but pleased, fingers gently combing through Suga's hair. There were scratch marks on his back and bite marks on his shoulder.

Oikawa swallowed as he and Daichi walked forward, dropping their hands so Daichi could walk ahead and sit on the bed next to Suga.

"Koushi?" he asked, voice soft and tender and oh so loving.

Oikawa walked closer, hovering next to Iwaizumi and watching as Suga's lashes fluttered, gaze slowly, slowly swimming into a half-focus.

"Dai...Daichi?"

Suga was gorgeous in the state he was in; all flushed cheeks and soft limbs, kiss red lips and bruising hips. He looked so thoroughly fucked, so sated and glazed over.

Oikawa wanted to run his hands over him, catalog all the marks his lover had left on Suga and ask him how he had enjoyed getting them, if he squirmed with pleasure when Iwaizumi bit into him too.

Iwaizumi stroked his fingers over Suga's cheek, slipping them down under his chin and tilting his head up. Daichi looked almost frustrated, hands hovering as if he didn't know whether he could touch Suga or not.

"Daichi's here," Iwaizumi said quietly. "Do you want to tell him what a good boy you were for me?"

Suga shivered, lashes fluttering. Iwaizumi stroked down his side with his free hand, fingers gentle and slow.

"He was so, so good for me," Iwaizumi said, voice still quiet but holding a pleased, proud note. "So good and so obedient. Such a good, _good_ boy."

Oikawa bit his lip as Suga whimpered, relieved to feel the urge to care for him instead of any sort of jealousy or frustration.

Iwaizumi tilted his head back, looking over at him and flashing him one of those rare, tender smiles that made Oikawa just want to crawl into his lip and kiss him.

"Get one of the chocolate squares," he ordered, voice soft. "The bar is on the dresser."

Oikawa obeyed, breaking off one of the little chocolate squares from the bar resting on the dresser. He slipped around to the other side of the bed, kneeling on it when Iwaizumi nodded at him and smiling down at Suga.

"Koushi?" he asked. He felt something warm run through him when Suga's eyes looked up at him, hazy copper flashing through pewter lashes. His lashes were wet still, from tears or sweat or something else. He wondered how there Suga was, how sluggish his mind was moving. "Will you be a good boy for me and open your mouth?"

Suga's lips parted, a soft noise escaping him. Oikawa slipped the piece of chocolate in his mouth, biting his lip when Suga closed his eyes and trembled.

"Can I touch you, Koushi?" Oikawa asked, hoping Daichi didn't think he was trying to take his place or anything during this. "Is that alright?"

Suga let out a sound that seemed affirmative, leaning into Oikawa's touch when he reached out to gently run his fingers over his flushed face.

"Such a good boy," Oikawa cooed, cupping his cheek. "You look so pretty like this, all soft and tired. Did Iwa-chan take good care of you?"

There was a weak mewl, a little half-nod. Suga curled up slightly, eyes creaking half open.

Oikawa hummed, gently tucking some of Suga's hair behind his ear and trailing his fingers down to stroke under Suga's chin. It made Suga squirm, a soft little whine slipping from him.

"If Iwa-chan took good care of you, that means he was a good boy too, doesn't it?" Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a little scowl over the top of Suga's head and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, grinning. "Did you like it, Koushi?"

There was a nod from Suga, eyes blinking slowly as his gaze swam in and out of focus. "D...Dai?"

Oikawa backed away, letting Daichi take his place with a smile. He watched as the man tentatively reached out to Suga, gently touching his hand and sighing in quiet relief when Suga linked their fingers together.

"Koushi..." There was nothing but love in Daichi's voice, his eyes unbelievably soft as he looked down at him. Daichi touched Suga's face gently, cupping it and smoothing his thumb over his cheek. Suga melted under his touch, pushing his head toward him and letting out a small whimper. "Baby, I'm so _proud_ of you for being a good boy for Hajime."

Oikawa bit his lip, trying to hold back a shiver. He wondered what it would be like to be in Suga's place, everything slightly shifted around with Iwaizumi praising him for being good for Daichi.

It was a nice thought, one he hoped he could bring to life.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi called, voice quiet as he stroked his fingers down Suga's side. "Run a bath for him."

Oikawa nodded and slipped out of the bed, leaving the room with a bit of reluctance. He wanted to watch what was unfolding, see how they took care of Suga, _help_ take care of Suga.

But he did as Iwaizumi said, knowing that this was going to help too.

Oikawa ran a bath for Suga, making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold and idly watching as the tub filled.

It looked like it had gone well, the sex. Suga didn't look like he was dropping into a bad mental space and Iwaizumi seemed pleased with what had happened. He would have to ask for details later, coax out the events that he occurred.

It was a relief that it had went well, Oikawa thought as he trailed his hand through the water. They still needed to talk about it, of course, but...but he felt good about it for now.

Which was a blessing, really.

Oikawa hummed as he rifled through his rather impressive stash of bath bombs, eyeing them in turn and trying to figure out which one would be good for Suga.

He was glad he felt good about it. He was glad that jealousy wasn't rearing its head, ugly and vicious. _Yes_ , he did wish that he could have been the one to receive Iwaizumi's care. But the pleasure of getting to view a soft and worn out Suga eclipsed that. The gentle rush of warmth he felt at the sight of his best friend in Iwaizumi's lap, the desire to protect and care for him eclipsed it.

And, if he were being honest, the bit of smugness that _his_ boyfriend was the one to render Suga to a shivering, glazed over mess eclipsed it as well.

It had probably been the time they had taken to get to this point that kept him from being jealous, Oikawa mused. Months had passed since the suggestion. There had been so much time to get used to the idea, to poke and prod at all their feelings.

Oikawa plucked a light green bathbomb from the basket and dropped it into the bath, leaning over and turning off the water. Wasabi mint; it would be just sharp enough to help Suga come to his senses and would carry enough heat to relax him.

Oikawa smiled in satisfaction as the scent slowly began to take over the room, standing and wiping his hands on a towel before finishing up. Iwaizumi hadn't said to do anything more, but he knew what he liked while being taken care of and thought that maybe Suga would enjoy it too.

He lit the scentless candles in their holder on the sink, tossing the matches in the garbage and straightening up the area just a bit more. He placed his body butter on the sink as well, making sure it was clear that it was out for a reason. Daichi could choose if he wanted to pamper Suga or not with it, but the option would still be there.

He did a few more things to help set the atmosphere; dimming the lights and wiping down the toilet and fetching a glass of ice water and a bowl of frozen grapes to set near the body butter. They were small things, but they could help and Oikawa hoped that it would be useful in helping Suga come to himself.

When he was satisfied, he left the bathroom, a quiet yawn leaving him and a smile on his face.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Suga was sitting up in Iwaizumi's lap, eyes closed and shivering as Daichi slipped another square of chocolate into his mouth.

Oikawa had never been a big fan of chocolate as an aftercare snack. It was too cloying and felt too thick on his tongue as it melted. He preferred the mandarin oranges Iwaizumi would feed him, the little bright bursts of citrus helping him come back to himself with much more ease than the milky chocolate they had tried before. They would have to experiment with Suga, see what he preferred.

"It's ready," he said quietly, drawing close to Iwaizumi and peering down at Suga.

Suga looked a bit more there now, his eyes less hazy as they opened at the sound of his voice. Iwaizumi thanked Oikawa and carded his fingers through Suga's hair, running them down the back of his neck and then slipping them under his chin to tilt and turn his head up to look at him.

"Do you want to take a bath, Koushi?" he asked. "Would you like Daichi to clean you up?"

There was a fluttering of lashes and then a small nod. Oikawa gave into the impulse to reach out to Suga and traced over his cheek lightly, smiling down at him as he rested his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Daichi reached over to Suga, slipping his arms around him and picking him up with ease. He gave Oikawa and Iwaizumi a quiet thank you before disappearing from the room, his expression soft and tender.

Oikawa leaned heavier on Iwaizumi, making his back fold over and grumbles come out.

"Oi, stop that." Iwaizumi elbowed him, an annoyed look on his face. "My back burns like hellfire and you're just making it worse."

"Awww," Oikawa cooed, stepping back to glance over it. He bit his lip at the fading red marks, eyeing the scratches across gorgeous muscles. "Poor Iwa-chan. Was Suga-chan too rough?"

Iwaizumi scoffed, letting out a hiss when Oikawa reached out a finger and ran it down his spine. "I didn't picture him as a scratcher."

Oikawa hummed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi's right shoulder. "Want me to put some ointment on them?"

"There should be some in the nightstand," Iwaizumi said, a yawn coming at the end.

Oikawa fetched it and settled himself at the head of the bed, beckoning Iwaizumi to come forward. A feeling of satisfaction ran through him when Iwaizumi laid across his lap, head resting in his arms and another yawn slipping from him.

"Iwa-chan is tired," Oikawa said softly, squeezing out the ointment and carefully beginning to smooth it across his lover's back. "Was it good? Did you like it?"

There was a moment of quiet, Iwaizumi lifting his head to look up at him, searching his face with a careful gaze.

"...yeah," he said after a while. "It was good."

Oikawa hummed, gently running his finger over one of the deeper scratches. "I'm glad."

"You're not bothered?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa thought on it, head tilting to the side and teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "...no? I don't think so? I would be if you told me that he was better than me, but..."

Iwaizumi scoffed, turning his head back to rest in his arms. "It wasn't better and it wasn't worse. It was just...different."

"Different?" Iwaizumi hummed. Oikawa could feel him relaxing under his fingertips and smiled. "How was it different?"

A yawn slipped from Iwaizumi, something quiet but long. "Well...he has a gag reflex, for starters. It got...messy, just a little."

Oikawa wrinkled his nose. "You didn't make him puke or anything, did you?"

"God, no." Iwaizumi let out a huff and Oikawa knew he was scowling. "You know I would never do that."

"But you _did_ facefuck him?" Oikawa prodded, reaching his free hand over to run his hand through Iwaizumi's hair.

Iwaizumi hummed, head tilting just slightly to the side. "A little. There was a lot of spit. It was...hot."

"You and Dai-chan have a weird _thing_ for spit," Oikawa teased. "Iwa-chan passed his weird fetish onto poor, vanilla Daichi. You're corrupting him."

"I do _not_ have a spit fetish," Iwaizumi snapped. "And I am _not_ corrupting Sawamura."

Oikawa just grinned, smirking as he recounted all the times they had been together and he had caught his lover fucking him harder when a strand of spit would drip from him. Denying that he was corrupting Daichi was such a lie as well; they had all lent a hand in that.

"Iwa-chan is a _pervert_ ," Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi cracked open one eye and narrowed it at him, making Oikawa giggle. "Speaking of perversion..."

"What the hell are you planning, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Nothing," Oikawa said innocently. "I was just thinking earlier that maybe Dai-chan should be introduced to some more concepts concerning fucking our pretty little Suga-chan."

Iwaizumi cocked a brow. "Our Suga?"

Oikawa hummed and nodded, slathering one last bit of ointment on his boyfriend's back. "Well basically. How do you think Dai-chan would react if I got Suga-chan to wear that set of ears Tetsu-chan gave me a while back?"

"You want them to try out petplay?" Iwaizumi asked, sounding surprised.

Oikawa nodded. "I think Dai-chan would be good at it."

"Maybe." Iwaizumi closed his eyes again, brows knitting together slightly. "Um...speaking of it..."

"Hmm?" Oikawa cocked his head, running his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair. "What is it, Iwa-chan?"

"I...called him kitten. On accident." Oikawa blinked, watching as Iwaizumi sat up with a frown. "It just...slipped out. Are you mad?"

"No?" He let out a little huff of laughter, smiling when Iwaizumi seemed to relax. "Iwa-chan, it's fine, really. It's not like we're actually in _that_ sort of relationship. Did...did anything else happen, though?"

Iwaizumi chewed on the inside of his cheek, contemplating something. "Kind of? Nothing bad."

"Tell me," Oikawa said, poking at his cheek and smiling. "I want to know every filthy little detail."

"Pervert." He said the word almost fondly, though, leaning forward and capturing Oikawa's lips in a rough, quick kiss. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Oikawa hummed, biting on his lip and nodding. "Fine. I _guess_ I'll wait."

"What did you and Daichi do?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Um...watched tv and cuddled a bit," Oikawa told him. "Daichi made some vegetable soup for later."

Iwaizumi blinked, looking a bit surprised again. Oikawa hid a smile at the soft little light that seemed to flash through his eyes.

"I was just going to order us food later," Iwaizumi said.

"I know. But I thought it would be nice if we could all eat a home cooked meal," Oikawa told him. "It's in the crockpot for later."

Iwaizumi nodded, fingers tapping against his knee and a distracted look on his face. "How was he? While waiting, I mean?"

"Worried, nervous." Oikawa shrugged. "Can't really blame him."

"No..."

"How was Suga-chan?" Oikawa asked. "Was he nervous?"

"A little." Iwaizumi frowned slightly, fingers halting their tapping. "I thought he was going to have a panic attack at one point."

Oikawa scowled, reaching over and smacking Iwaizumi on the knee. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Iwaizumi snapped. "He just got nervous."

"Well what did he get nervous about?" Oikawa demanded, mind starting to kick into overdrive to try to figure out what happened. "Was it one of the maybe kinks? Did you try the crop?"

"No, it wasn't that. It was..." Iwaizumi trailed off, a curious flush crossing his cheeks. "It was something else."

Oikawa felt his brow raise and crossed his arms over his chest. "What was it?"

"It was..." Iwaizumi groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing."

" _Hajime_." Iwaizumi scowled at the use of his given name. "I'm going to get upset if you don't tell me."

There was a moment of silence, Iwaizumi looking away from Oikawa and staring across the room.

"...daddy."

Oikawa blinked, head tilting to the side. "What?"

"...daddy." The red on Iwaizumi's cheeks began to flourish. "He called me daddy."

Oikawa blinked, feeling his jaw drop and then his lips curl into a grin.

"Oh my _god_. He did _not_."

The red deepened, Iwaizumi refusing to look at him.

Oikawa cackled, feeling amusement ripple through him. "I can't believe it. Suga called Iwa-chan _daddy_."

"Shut _up_ ," Iwaizumi snapped, finally looking over at him and scowling. "He totally panicked right after and almost freaked out. I thought he was going to have an anxiety attack."

Oikawa gave an exaggerated pout, leaning toward Iwaizumi and making him scowl deeper.

"That's not fair," Oikawa whined. "You never let _me_ call you daddy."

"Shittykawa, I swear to _god_."

Oikawa whined again, unable to completely keep from grinning. "Iwa-chan is so unfair. Why does Suga-chan get to be pervy with you?"

Iwaizumi scowled, pushing Oikawa away when he leaned even closer to him. "I swear to god. You're such a shit. Why do I put up with you?"

"You say that," Oikawa purred, leaning forward and nuzzling against Iwaizumi's neck, "but I know that daddy loves his kitten."

He pushed him back onto the bed and then crawled over Iwaizumi, smirking with pleasure as his spiky haired and red cheeked lover blinked up at him. He ran his hand up Iwaizumi's thigh, leaning forward and nipping at his earlobe with a hum.

"Think you have enough left in you for one more round, _daddy_?" he teased.

"Fucking hell, Tooru." Iwaizumi growled and flipped them over. Oikawa shivered at the spark of hunger in his eyes, pleased with the reaction. "Stop that."

"Make me," he drawled.

Iwaizumi growled, eyes narrowing. He dipped down and Oikawa let his eyes shut, looking forward to the rough kiss he was going to receive.

A cough sounded and he felt Iwaizumi startle.

Oikawa sighed and opened his eyes, turning his head to find an amused Daichi and a sleepy looking Suga now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt clinging to his side.

"Should we, um...Should we leave you two be?" Daichi asked, arm wrapping tighter around Suga.

"No. It's fine. Sorry." Oikawa pouted when Iwaizumi slid off of him, sitting back on the bed and running his hand through his hair. "How are you feeling, Suga?"

"Tired." His voice was soft, a yawn trailing after and a hand reaching up to rub his right eye. "But good. I feel...relaxed."

A faint smile appeared on Iwaizumi's face and he patted the bed. "Come here."

Suga obediently wandered to the bed, climbing up with another yawn and blinking sleepily at Iwaizumi. He looked so soft, so sated. Oikawa wondered if _he_ looked like that when he came down, all mellow and smoothed over.

Daichi sat on the bed as well, resting his hand near Suga's so their fingers touched. He looked...protective. His eyes kept running over Suga as if he was afraid he would suddenly collapse or burst into tears.

Oikawa had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Daichi really was too sweet sometimes.

"Did you enjoy it?" Iwaizumi asked, voice light. He reached a hand up, running his fingers along Suga's cheek when Daichi nodded his approval. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

Suga shook his head, eyes shutting when Iwaizumi's fingers slipped down under his chin. It was hard to keep his mouth shut when Suga began to lean forward, shivering as Iwaizumi's fingers scratched gently.

He was definitely going to get Suga to wear those ears.

"Suga," Daichi said gently, hand running down Suga's back. "You didn't tell him whether you enjoyed it or not."

"Hmm?" Suga blinked his eyes open, looking three seconds from sleep. "It was...it was really good. Thank you."

"I think our Suga-chan is about to fall asleep," Oikawa said, a teasing lilt in his voice. "Look how cute he is like this."

Suga hummed, eyes closing again.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Daichi asked, rubbing Suga's back.

"Don't we..." Suga yawned, his words coming out as a little mumble. "Don't we need to talk about it?"

"We can later," Iwaizumi told him, fingers running up again to caress against his cheek. "You should get some rest."

Suga yawned and Daichi smiled, looking over at them with a content expression.

"Did you still want to nap?" Daichi asked. "You were tired earlier, Oikawa."

Oikawa blinked and stretched, feeling the little bit of tiredness in his bones. He was half tempted to drag Iwaizumi off to try to convince him to fuck him. But...

Oikawa smiled, reaching his arm out and running his fingers through Suga's hair. "Do you want me to take a little nap with you, Suga-chan?"

Suga immediately nodded, crawling toward him and hooking his arms around his neck, pulling Oikawa down to the bed. Oikawa let out a huff of laughter and let the ashen haired man cuddle up against him, sending Daichi and Iwaizumi a smile.

"You want us in here?" Iwaizumi asked, moving to get next to them.

Oikawa shook his head, smile turning into a little grin. "We can nap on our own. Don't worry about your kittens, _daddy_ , and go have a nice chat with Daichi."

Iwaizumi automatically scowled, Daichi tilting his head in confusion beside him.

"Um-"

"Don't...just don't ask." Iwaizumi let out a huff, lightly smacking Oikawa on the thigh before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek and then to Suga's. "Get some rest, you two."

Oikawa hummed and nodded, nudging Suga to crawl under the covers with him. Daichi bestowed them with kisses of his own, whispering a quiet "I love you" in Suga's ear before following Iwaizumi out of the room.

He grinned when he heard Daichi's voice float down the hall, biting his lip to hold back a giggle.

"Why the hell did he call you _daddy_?"

He couldn't wait to give Suga and Iwaizumi more shit for it.

But...that could wait.

Right now was more about cuddling close to Suga, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and letting himself yawn and relax.

Suga pushed himself close to him, mumbling quietly before turning and blinking at him with those big, pretty copper eyes of his.

"Tooru, you still like me, right?" he asked, voice coming out whisper soft. "You're not upset with me?"

"Koushi, I _love_ you." And it was true, he did. He loved Suga dearly and fiercely and had for so, so long now. "I'm happy."

Suga hummed and smiled, eyes shutting again. "Love you too."

Oikawa felt a bit of warmth then, something nearly like tears threatening to cloud his vision. He blinked and pulled Suga closer, pressing his lips to his forehead and gently stroking his fingers down his back.

They were so lucky, he and Suga. So blessed to have this opportunity, so blessed to have such patient, loving partners that let them explore, that trusted them to explore, that were willing to explore. Even though so much could have gone wrong, they were so willing to try.

God, they were lucky. They were so, so lucky to have Daichi and Iwaizumi. And so lucky to have each other.

They were lucky that the day had gone so well. Everyone seemed to be okay with what had happened. They still needed to talk about it, but...it seemed like things were alright. And he was so glad for it- this was just one more step for them to become closer. This was just one more step for them to come together.

Oikawa hummed, smiling, and entwined his fingers with Suga's, letting his eyes shut and his mind drift.

Together. What a nice thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a moment of panic when Suga's eyes snapped open and he bit into his tongue, trying to keep his face steady. They had talked so much about what was okay and what was not okay and what Suga thought his limits were to everything. But that was all in theory and this was practice and he was terrified he was going to hurt his boyfriend's best friend, his best friend's boyfriend.
> 
> The startling realization that he thought of Daichi as his best friend almost made him miss the way Suga's eyes burned into his for a moment, clearly wanting more.
> 
> Almost.
> 
> Now was not the time to ponder over how he viewed Daichi. Not when Suga was on his knees in front of him, pretty and willing and trusting Iwaizumi to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the previous chapter and just slightly after. Fair warning: There is a "Daddy" said during the sex but I promise it doesn't turn into a thing.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Hajime, Koushi?"  
  
Iwaizumi watched as Suga nodded, watched as his fingers clenched into nervous little claws at his side. Daichi cupped Suga's face, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone, and then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Suga's fingers relaxed, but his back was still stiff.  
  
"Have fun, Koushi," came a soft voice. Iwaizumi tried not to swallow when Daichi looked over at him, dark eyes holding something stern but trusting. "Take care of him."  
  
"I will," Iwaizumi promised.  
  
He took a slightly deep breath, letting his gaze drift over to Oikawa. His boyfriend smiled at him and reached over to grab Daichi's hand, providing a comfort to them both. He let himself look back at Suga, slipping a finger underneath his chin and tilting it up so he was looking at him. Suga's lips were parted, a light flush on his cheeks and his eyes sparkling with a nervous excitement.  
  
"Come with me, Koushi."  
  
Suga trembled, eyes shutting for just a moment. But then he nodded and Iwaizumi removed his finger, watching as his head dropped.  
  
He took another deep breath and turned, walking away and holding himself up with confidence. He could hear Suga follow after him, footsteps soft and slow.  
  
Suga was nervous. Iwaizumi was nervous. Everyone was nervous.  
  
He wanted this to work out, wanted to prove that Daichi's trust in him was founded, wanted to provide Suga with what he was looking for.  
  
But he was nervous. This was something big for all of them, a step in a new direction. It made him want to hesitate with his actions, his moves.  
  
He couldn't afford to hesitate, though. Suga was trusting him to take the lead, take control. He couldn't be wishy washy about it.  
  
He had to be sure of himself.  
  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he entered the bedroom, anticipation and nervousness making his heart speed up and his body tingle. He heard Suga step in behind him and turned around slowly, reaching over his shoulder and pushing the door shut.  
  
Suga's shoulders jumped, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and eyes squeezing shut.  
  
He was too nervous. Iwaizumi needed to help calm him down.  
  
He kept his hand against the door and leaned closer to Suga, his other hand reaching up to Suga's face, a knuckle tilting his chin up.  
  
(Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the height difference. Damn Oikawa and his long legs.)  
  
"Koushi."  
  
He watched as Suga swallowed, eyes opening slowly. His cheeks were pale now, more nervous than excited. It was hard not to back away, hard not to call it off.  
  
But, no. They had decided that they were going to do this. They had decided that they wanted to do this. He would see it through unless Suga told him to stop, unless it really was too much.  
  
"Relax for me," he ordered softly, voice firm but quiet. Suga took a shaky breath, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip and then letting it free. Iwaizumi removed his knuckle and dragged it gently across Suga's cheek, watching as his lashes fluttered ever so slightly. "I'm going to take good care of you. That's what you want, right? For me to take care of you?"  
  
Suga nodded, the motion small.  
  
"Words, Koushi," Iwaizumi ordered, repeating the dragging of his knuckle. "I want to hear you."  
  
Another small fluttering of lashes, copper eyes dipping down and cheeks flushing ever so lightly.  
  
"I...I want you to take c-care of me."  
  
The words were whisper quiet, nervous and punctuated with unsteady breathing. But he said them, so it was a start.  
  
"Again."  
  
Suga bit his lip, a tiny noise let out when Iwaizumi cupped his cheek.  
  
" _ Louder _ ."  
  
There was a moment of silence, Suga taking in a quick breath. He trembled, swallowing and seeming to try to steady himself as he lifted his head up just a bit more.  
  
"I want you to take care of me."  
  
Iwaizumi let himself smile, pleased with how well Suga had spoken this time.  
  
"Good boy," Iwaizumi told him. Suga shivered, eyes closing and cheeks tinting pink. Iwaizumi smoothed his thumb over his cheekbone and leaned down a bit closer to him, studying how Suga's breath seemed to catch as he did. "Do you remember the safe words?"  
  
Suga nodded, opening his eyes. Iwaizumi raised a brow and he blinked, seeming to flush a bit darker.  
  
"Yes, I remember," he murmured.  
  
"Good." He let his thumb glide over Suga's cheekbone again, biting back a smile when the ashen haired man leaned into the touch. "And what are they?"  
  
"Green, yellow, red," Suga answered, voice just a bit more confident.  
  
"And what does green mean?" Iwaizumi asked, letting his hand fall, fingers trailing down Suga's throat.  
  
"Go," Suga told him, biting his lip and seeming to try not to squirm under Iwaizumi's touch.  
  
He let out a hum, tracing down Suga's chest slowly. "And yellow?"  
  
Suga took a little breath, inhaling and exhaling from his nose. He closed his eyes just for a moment before letting them open again, staring up at Iwaizumi but not quite meeting his gaze.  
  
"Yellow..." He paused and took another breath. "Yellow means to slow down."  
  
"Good." Iwaizumi let his hand drop to Suga's thigh and rubbed against it, not quite brushing over his crotch but getting close to it. "And what does red mean?"  
  
"Red means..." Suga bit his lip, cheeks darkening. He squirmed when Iwaizumi's fingers danced across his belt, head turning to the side. "Red means..."  
  
Iwaizumi frowned slightly, reaching up to grab Suga's chin and make him look at him again. Suga looked slightly embarrassed, eyes widening and then darting to the side.  
  
"When I  _ ask _ you a question," Iwaizumi told him, leaning down closer and squeezing his chin to make him squeak, "I  _ expect _ an answer. Red means what, Suga?"  
  
"S-stop," Suga blurted out, flushing furiously. "Red means stop."  
  
"That's better," Iwaizumi said softly. He loosened his hold on Suga's chin, running his fingers up his throat and to his lips. Almost without thinking, Suga's lips parted and he slipped his digits inside Suga's mouth. There was a quiet, stuttered gasp and a lowering of lashes, a little look thrown his way that made Iwaizumi want to swallow. "And when your pretty little lips are too preoccupied to speak and you need us to stop?"  
  
Somehow the red on Suga's cheeks managed to darken even further. The ashen haired man raised a hand and gave two quick taps to Iwaizumi's forearm, throat swallowing around a little noise that still managed to escape from him.  
  
Iwaizumi hummed and let his fingers slip from Suga's mouth, admiring the little haze that seemed form over of his gaze and the way his lips were still just slightly parted.  
  
"Good. You've done well to remember," Iwaizumi told him. He eyed the ashen haired man for a moment before letting his hand slide up to his throat, pressing against it so Suga backed up completely against the door. "Are you going to keep doing well for me?"  
  
Suga nodded, the movement restricted by Iwaizumi's hand to his throat. Iwaizumi raised a brow, waiting for an audible answer. When it didn't come, he carefully pressed his thumb deeper into soft flesh, causing a quiet gasp to slip out from Suga.  
  
"What did I _ just _ say about expecting an answer? If you’re able to speak then you will speak, Suga. Do I make myself clear?" Iwaizumi asked, putting a little growl into the question. Suga squirmed, head tilting to the side. Iwaizumi pressed his thumb in deeper and smoothed it over the skin, making Suga's strained breaths grow stuttered. "Do I need to teach you what happens when you don't listen?"  
  
Suga's eyes widened at that and Iwaizumi loosened his hold, letting Suga draw in a quick breath.  
  
"N-no. Sorry." The apology came out as a whisper. "I'll be good."  
  
"You better." He pressed his hand tighter again, leaning forward to bite hard into Suga's bottom lip. There was a whimper, a gasp, a further reddening of pale cheeks. "It would be a shame to punish you, Suga. Don't you want to be a good boy for me?"  
  
Suga immediately nodded, lips trembling as he let out a quiet, choked "yes."  
  
"What was that?" Iwaizumi asked, forcing a slight mocking tone in his voice and raising a brow. "A no? A yes? I couldn't hear you, Suga. Repeat it again. Louder this time, and in a complete sentence."  
  
"Y-yes." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and Suga bit into his lip, taking in as deep of a breath as he could. "Yes. I want to be a good boy for you."  
  
Iwaizumi let himself soften, removing his hand and cupping Suga's face again. He smoothed his thumb over his cheekbone and then patted his cheek. "Good. Now get on your knees."  
  
Suga seemed to startle a bit, surprise flitting through his eyes before his gaze flickered into something more hazy. He sank to his knees slowly, blinking up at Iwaizumi with those wide copper eyes of his and a bitten lip.  
  
"Stay," he ordered.  
  
Iwaizumi ran his hand through Suga's hair before turning and walking over to the small chest of drawers across the room. He took his time opening the top drawer up, idly scanning the selection of toys before him.  
  
He had a vague idea of what he wanted to do during this. He knew what Suga had said he was into, knew what he said he thought he could possibly be interested in, and knew what the ashen haired man refused to try. So he sort of knew how he wanted to proceed, but there wasn't a concrete outline or design.  
  
Which was fine. Because who the fuck made a bullet list to check off for when they fucked their boyfriend's best friend.  
  
He eyed the implements sitting quietly in the drawer, trying to decide what he wanted to bring out. Suga had seemed particularly interested in toys and he would be happy to indulge him. They would be more for props than anything, but...  
  
Iwaizumi plucked up one of the crops Oikawa had bought a while back, a simple riding crop with a strip of aqua and white swirling around the handle.  
  
Because of course Oikawa would be nostalgic enough to choose their school colors.  
  
He twirled the crop absently through his fingers as he tried to decide what else he wanted to take for the moment. Suga was still nervous so he didn't want to pull out anything that might be too much too soon but...  
  
In the end he took a condom from the little clear box Oikawa had decorated with shiny foil star stickers, one of the smaller bottles of lube, and a pair of handcuffs. He hoped that he wouldn't need the condom or handcuffs until a little later, but who knew what was going to happen.  
  
Iwaizumi turned, resisting the urge to glance over at the man still on his knees by the door, and sank himself down in the armchair in the corner of the room. He placed everything on the small stand beside him and then crossed his leg so his right ankle was resting on his left knee, trying to pull off a confident laziness to his actions so he looked more put together than he really was.  
  
It was only after he took a breath and he ran his hand through his hair that he let his gaze drift to Suga. The ashen haired man was watching him from his spot on the floor, eyes a bit wide and cheeks tinted pink.  
  
He took another breath and then crooked his finger in a beckoning motion that was easy for anyone to understand.  
  
Come.  
  
It was surreal watching Suga crawl over to him. His movements weren't as elegant as Oikawa's, but they were appealing in their own way.  
  
He could get used to Suga crawling toward him, he thought.  
  
Suga settled himself before Iwaizumi easily, remaining on his knees and peering up at him with something expectant in his eyes. He looked slightly less nervous now; anxiety still lingered in his eyes, yes, but there was excitement as well.  
  
The excitement made it easy to reach his hand out, run his fingers through silky grey hair and then cup Suga's face, thumb moving to smooth over his cheek. Suga gave a light shudder at the contact, eyes closing for just a moment and then opening once more to look at him.  
  
"You look good like this," Iwaizumi told him, trying to keep his voice less quiet and more its usual tone. He was still nervous, but the way Suga let out a tiny, tiny noise at his words helped. "So pretty while you kneel."  
  
Suga inhaled sharply at that, eyes brightening and skin stuttering against Iwaizumi's fingers.  
  
He really was pretty down on his knees in front of Iwaizumi. He was all starlight hair and innocent copper eyes peeking up through pewter lashes, flushed cheeks and parted lips.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
Iwaizumi swallowed, moving his hand so he could run his thumb over Suga's bottom lip. A quiet moan sounded when he dipped his digit into Suga's mouth, letting him suck on it before dragging it out over the corner of his lips. Suga's eyes went half shut at that, copper darkening and breath unsteady.  
  
"You belong on your knees," Iwaizumi continued, carefully watching for a bad reaction. Suga's cheeks just darkened, though, eyes closing and leaning into his touch. "It's the perfect place for someone like you."  
  
There was a moment of panic when Suga's eyes snapped open and he bit into his tongue, trying to keep his face steady. They had talked so much about what was okay and what was not okay and what Suga thought his limits were to everything. But that was all in theory and this was practice and he was _terrified_ he was going to hurt his boyfriend's best friend, his best friend's boyfriend.  
  
The startling realization that he thought of Daichi as his best friend almost made him miss the way Suga's eyes burned into his for a moment, clearly wanting more.  
  
Almost.  
  
Now was not the time to ponder over how he viewed Daichi. Not when Suga was on his knees in front of him, pretty and willing and trusting Iwaizumi to take care of him.  
  
He swallowed and raised his hand, slipping two fingers into Suga's mouth and nearly hissing when pewter lashes fluttered and a quiet gasp sounded.  
  
It was good, the way Suga looked up at him. His gaze was demure and eager, anxiety fading away to make room for need. It was good. It was  _ really  _ good.  
  
Suga's tongue licked between his fingers and Iwaizumi felt his nostrils flare, the reminder of what they were doing and why surging through him with a low heat.  
  
He began to fuck into Suga's mouth with his fingers, some thrum of pleasure running through him when Suga's lids lowered even more.  
  
"You belong down on your knees," Iwaizumi repeated. "Pretty and needy and waiting to be used- that's how you look. That's what you want, right? To be used?"  
  
It was half asked as a way to taunt, half asked as a way to get confirmation that this was alright, that this was what Suga needed.  
  
Suga nodded, a little whimper vibrating out around Iwaizumi's fingers.  
  
He almost let out a sigh of relief. This was harder than he thought. It was almost nerve wracking, doing this.  
  
He told himself to just take it slow, to just be steady and work from Suga's cues and what they had talked about before. It would be fine. Suga wanted this and he wanted to be able to give it to Suga, prove Daichi's trust in him was reasonable, and back up the boasts Oikawa had crowed during their talks.  
  
Slow and steady, he told himself. Slow and steady.  
  
"Of course you want to be used," Iwaizumi said, making his words drawl out slowly. "You're such a desperate little slut, aren't you?"  
  
At that, Suga's eyes widened and then fell shut, a tremble running through him.  
  
Was it too much?  
  
Suga's eyes opened and they were  _ burning  _ as they peered up at him, copper flashing through pewter and pupils blown wide.  
  
More then.  
  
He was slowly gaining confidence, settling into the role he took with Oikawa. It felt comfortable, familiar.  
  
"What did I say about answering me, Koushi?" he asked, slipping his fingers out and allowing himself to smirk at the almost disappointed noise Suga let out. "If you can't at least nod for me, what use are you?"  
  
There was a soft whine from Suga, embarrassed spots of red flourishing on his cheeks.  
  
"You're going to have to say it then," Iwaizumi told him.  
  
Suga squirmed lightly in place, eyes dipping down to his lap and teeth biting into his bottom lip.  
  
"Hajime," Suga said softly. His eyes lifted, looking up at him in a way that was so, so good. "I..."  
  
"Say it," he ordered, voice stern.  
  
Suga squirmed again, cheeks flushing furiously. "I...I'm..."  
  
He was embarrassed. It was obvious. Iwaizumi almost felt embarrassed, too. This was so different from being with Oikawa.  
  
But then again he and Oikawa had been doing this for years. Suga had only been spoiled and pampered by Daichi. Maybe it was something he had only thought he wanted. Or maybe it was something he just needed to be more worked up for to indulge in.  
  
"A desperate little slut," Iwaizumi said, finishing the sentence for him in an act of mercy. "Needy and eager to please. Isn't that right?"  
  
Suga bit his lip but nodded, his fingers curling into his lap.  
  
"Do you think you can please me?" Iwaizumi asked, the words tinted arrogant enough to rival Oikawa and his attitude. "Do you think you can be a good boy for me?"  
  
Suga swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes, Hajime."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Suga squirmed and Iwaizumi hid a small smile, cupping Suga’s face and running his thumb over his bottom lip.  
  
“Such pretty lips. You know, you have such a smart mouth but I’ve never seen you put it to good use. I want to see what it can do,” Iwaizumi told him, slipping his thumb between Suga’s lips and watching as his eyes drew half-shut. “You look pretty while you kneel, but I think you would look even better with my cock in your mouth.”  
  
A quiet, strangled noise sounded for the ashen haired man, cheeks turning pink and tongue flicking against Iwaizumi’s thumb. It was hard to keep his own flush from rising; something about doing this with Suga was bringing back a sense of shyness and vague embarrassment.  
  
But there was mostly excitement.  
  
Excitement when Suga sucked on Iwaizumi’s thumb. Excitement when those expressive copper eyes peered up at him through pewter lashes. Excitement when Suga tilted his head back, thumb slipping from his mouth and a soft “please, Hajime” following after it.  
  
This was new and he was still nervous but  _ god  _ was it good as well.  
  
“That’s a good boy,” Iwaizumi told him, moving his hand to run through grey hair. “I trust you can handle it yourself.”  
  
There was a nod and a quiet “Yes, Hajime” and Iwaizumi let himself relax back into the chair, trying not to bite his lip when Suga leaned forward and nuzzled against his thigh.  
  
He watched as Suga scooted closer to him, still nuzzling against his thigh. Iwaizumi shifted his legs so Suga could kneel through them with a bit more access and propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, letting his hand fall casually so he could hide his mouth and the way his teeth sank into his bottom lip when Suga lapped over his crotch, tongue moving over dark jeans. They were both still clothed, but even just that was even to make him want to inhale sharply.  
  
It was different, the way Suga ran his hands up his thighs and let his fingers dip under the hem of his jeans. It was different, the way his fingers ran to the button of his pants and popped it loose, digits agile but shaking. It was different, the way he threw a heated look up at him as he unzipped Iwaizumi’s jeans and gently tugged down on them.  
  
It was different; slow and nervous but holding a confidence still. Oikawa was always fast and talkative and impish; Suga was slow and quiet and almost reserved save for the way his eyes burned when he looked up at Iwaizumi.  
  
It was different. Not better, not worse. Different. Good.  _ Really  _ good.  
  
He tried not to swallow as Suga’s fingers ran over the fabric of his underwear, trailed after by his tongue and a shaky inhale. Iwaizumi let him slip his fingers under the band of his underwear before tracing his own fingers over Suga’s cheek, running them down his lightly flushed face and under his chin to tilt his head up. A soft, questioning sound came from the man and Iwaizumi tried not to smile. It was cute; Suga was cute.  
  
“Just a moment,” Iwaizumi told him. “We’re moving over to the bed. Wait here.”  
  
Suga blinked but nodded, backing away so Iwaizumi could stand.  
  
It would be easier by the bed, he thought. Or, at least, there would be a better angle for him to watch. They had discussed what he wanted to do before and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to see how Suga handled a bit of facefucking.  
  
Iwaizumi stood by the bed, shucking off his shirt and holding back a small smirk at the appreciative bite of Suga’s bottom lip. Going to the gym was still paying off.  
  
He leaned against the bed, one hand gripping the mattress and the other reaching out in a beckoning motion.  
  
Suga was there quickly, on his knees and peering up at him.  
  
“Continue,” Iwaizumi ordered.  
  
Yes, this was even better. He could see more of Suga, get a glimpse of the bulge in his jeans and the way his toes would curl slightly from Iwaizumi’s voice.  
  
More Suga was good, he decided.  
  
Suga looked up at him, head tilted back and slightly smiling when Iwaizumi cupped his cheek. It was almost cheeky, the look he threw him when he turned his head to let Iwaizumi’s fingers slip into his mouth. He sucked lightly and pulled back with a nip to the tips of them before leaning forward to nuzzle against him.  
  
Iwaizumi let him run his hands up his thighs and tug his jeans and underwear down slightly. It was rewarding when the ashen haired man blushed and took a shaky inhale, tongue darting out to lick his lips before flicking his gaze up. The look on his face was easy to read- it was eager and wanting and seeking permission. It was perfect, really.  
  
“Go on,” Iwaizumi encouraged, running his hand through Suga’s hair.  
  
He forced his eyes to stay open when Suga nuzzled against his thigh one last time, nosing up to his cock and throwing one last look before running his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head.  
  
Suga looked good doing that, all flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes and pink tongue. Iwaizumi hadn’t been flattering him when he said that he looked pretty on his knees.  
  
“That’s a good boy, Koushi.”  
  
A quiet, satisfied noise slipped from the man and he lapped against Iwaizumi’s shaft again. One quick flick of his tongue to Iwaizumi’s head and then he was slowly, slowly running his lips over his cock.  
  
He did close his eyes once Suga took him all, one hand gripping the mattress and the other running through Suga’s hair. There was the impulse to grab it and pull but he kicked it away for the moment. That could wait for just a little longer; right now he could just enjoy the feel of Suga’s mouth and the quiet choking noise that the man let out.  
  
So. He couldn’t freely deepthroat as Oikawa. That was okay, though. Suga still seemed to enjoy it, pulling up so just the tip his cock rested in his open mouth, tongue swirling around the head and eyes bright but seeming to glaze. Suga seemed to enjoy it and Iwaizumi  _ definitely  _ enjoyed it.  
  
He let Suga go at his own pace, quiet little encouragements murmured when he took him all. It was good. The lazy laps of his tongue and the light little noises that Suga let out and the way his hand gripped at the leg of his jeans was good. Seeing the nervousness faded from him was good. Seeing heat rise in his gaze and want simmer in his eyes was even better.  
  
Iwaizumi allowed him a few more moments of his own pace before gently gripping his hair, keeping his hold loose. It was still enough to make Suga’s lashes flutter, still enough to make a quiet gasp sound.  
  
“Good,” Iwaizumi told him. “I knew you would be good. But let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to better use.”  
  
He tugged Suga away from his cock and bent down slightly, leaning in his face and allowing a small smirk to form. Suga whined when he tightened his grip, but his eyes absolutely _burned_ too.  
  
“You’re going to be good for me, right?”  
  
“Yes, Hajime.”  
  
Oh, that was  _ good _ . The easy obedience, the light trace of need in his voice- it was really good.  
  
Iwaizumi smiled and patted Suga’s cheek with his other hand, just slightly more rough than a normal pat to make the man squirm.  
  
“You remember what you need to do when you need a stop right?” Iwaizumi asked, seeking confirmation before getting into it. He tapped against Suga’s cheek again. “Two taps. Understood?”  
  
“I understand,” Suga confirmed. He bit his lip before before running his hand up Iwaizumi’s thigh again. “Please?”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
He let go of Suga’s hair and leaned back against the bed, letting amusement flicker across his face.  
  
“Please will you…”  
  
Iwaizumi raised a brow and crossed his arms, waiting for Suga to continue.  
  
Red flourished on the man’s cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curling against his thighs.  
  
“Please...will you please…” Suga whined softly before opening his eyes once more. “Please...I want you to facefuck me.”  
  
“That’s not asking,” Iwaizumi told him, words taunting. He kept it softer than the tone he used with Oikawa, but he still enjoyed the embarrassment on Suga’s face. “Ask for it like a good boy.”  
  
Suga let out another soft whine and then took a deep breath, looking like he was about to steel himself.  
  
“Please…”  
  
Another deep breath.  
  
“Hajime, will you please fuck my face?” Suga asked, peeking up at him with something determined in his gaze. “Please? I want you to...I want it.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
It was probably a tad bit mean to tease it out of Suga, make him beg a little. But Suga didn’t  _ want  _ this to be easy and nice, right?  
  
And Suga looked so nice on his knees, lips bitten and want in his eyes.  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
Iwaizumi hummed, reaching out a hand to grip Suga’s chin. He squeezed it just hard enough so Suga’s mouth popped open and leaned down once more, grinning slightly at the shudder that ran through the man.  
  
“So you’re saying you want me to fuck your face,” Iwaizumi drawled. He slipped his fingers in Suga’s mouth and set a quick, deep pace, making the man squirm. “You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth and you want me to use you. Grip your hair tight and fuck you like the slut you are. You want me to fuck you until you gag on my cock and until you’re begging for your other hole to be filled. Hmm? Is that what you want, Koushi?”  
  
He released his hold on Suga’s chin and withdrew his fingers, leaning back against the bed and enjoying when Suga leaned forward, following his hand and resting his head against Iwaizumi’s thigh.  
  
“ _ Please _ ,” Suga said, voice soft but holding a quiet trace of desperation. “ _ Please _ , Hajime. I’ll be good.”  
  
“You better.”  
  
Suga moaned this time when Iwaizumi gripped his hair, fingers tight and tugging on silver locks and those gorgeous copper eyes flaring up something fierce. Iwaizumi pulled his head closer to him and smiled down, patting Suga’s cheek with his free hand and then letting it drop.  
  
“Open up.”  
  
Suga’s mouth fell open for him almost immediately and Iwaizumi took a moment to appreciate the image; mouth opened wide, flushed cheeks, half-shut eyes, and a quick moving chest.  
  
It was good.  
  
Iwaizumi tugged Suga forward, using his free hand to grip his shaft and bump his cock against the side of Suga’s face. He relished the small shake of the man’s shoulders, the little noise he let out. But it was better when he pulled Suga closer, sliding his cock in slowly and watching as lashes fluttered. Suga’s throat moved around a swallow when he reached the base, strangled little noise sounding and tongue moving against him. He lifted his hands to Iwaizumi’s thighs, fingers curling into the fabric, and Iwaizumi let out a small growl, jerking Suga back and narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
“Did I say you could do that?”  
  
Suga whined but shook his head. Iwaizumi could feel his hair pull tighter with the movement but he could also see how Suga’s teeth sank into his bottom lip, how his eyes seemed to focus and then unfocus.  
  
“Spread your thighs further apart,” Iwaizumi ordered.  
  
Suga complied quickly, eyes darting up to him after.  
  
“Hands on the ground between your knees,” Iwaizumi instructed. “No touching me, no touching yourself. Unless you need a stop, that’s where they’re going to stay. Am I understood?”  
  
“Yes, Hajime.”  
  
It came out breathy, a quiet moan sounding at the end that made Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and then narrow with pleasure.  
  
“If they lift off the ground for any reason other than needing a stop, I  _ will  _ punish you,” Iwaizumi warned.  
  
Suga’s eyes seemed to light up at that and he nodded. “I-I won’t. Please will you…”  
  
Iwaizumi yanked him back to the head of his cock and let his shaft slide through open lips again. Suga’s hands stayed curled up on the floor, whimpers sounding around Iwaizumi’s cock.  
  
“Look at me,” Iwaizumi ordered. “I want to see those gorgeous eyes while I fuck your pretty mouth.”  
  
There was a sound that Iwaizumi thought was a moan and Suga’s eyes opened, peering up at him and already beginning to shine.  
  
“Good boy. You look so good like this,” Iwaizumi told him. He began to roll his hips forward slightly, pulling just so out of Suga and then moving back in. He moved slow, wanting to warm the man up. “Such a pretty little slut with my cock in your mouth. A pretty little slut, a pretty little toy. Mine to use, right?”  
  
He snapped his hips forward with a bit more force and speed before pulling Suga off of him, looking at the man expectantly.  
  
“Yes.” It came out without hesitation, heated and dripping with want. “I’m yours to use.”  
  
“That’s right,” Iwaizumi told him, brushing a lock of hair behind Suga’s ear before pulling the man down on him again. “And I’m going to use you all I want. I’ll fuck your pretty mouth and your tight ass and,  _ if  _ you’re lucky, maybe I’ll let you come.”  
  
Suga absolutely trembled then, throat moving as he tried to gasp around Iwaizumi’s cock. And, oh- oh that was  _ so  _ good. It was good how he peered up at him, eyes brightening from copper to something honeyed and almost golden when little tears began to well up in them. It was good how his cheeks flushed crimson and it was  _ really _ fucking good how he moaned around him, the noise strangled and perfect and making Iwaizumi hiss and tighten his hold on ash grey hair.  
  
“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Iwaizumi muttered, smoothing his thumb over Suga’s right cheek before slipping his hand to the back of the man’s head.  
  
He pushed Suga’s head down further and snapped his hips a bit more rough, a bit faster. It was a new sensation when he felt the man gag and then whimper but it was a  _ good  _ sensation. He tested Suga’s limits with a few experimental thrusts before settling on a nice pace.  
  
Tears welled up and then leaked from the corners of Suga’s eyes but he kept looking up at him like Iwaizumi ordered and he just looked _s_ __o_ fucking good _ like that.  
  
Iwaizumi bit back a groan and slipped his other hand to the back of Suga’s head, grasping soft locks and holding him still while he fucked the man, while he  _ used  _ the man. Suga’s mouth was wet and hot and he could feel the spit pooling up in it. It was good; it was almost too good, really.  
  
He went until he thought Suga couldn’t take much more, staring down at him and feeling his own cheeks flush when he gave one last thrust and then yanked Suga’s head back.  
  
There was a cough and then a whimper, spit falling in a little waterfall from lips turned red and shiny. And really Suga was even more pretty like that, panting with lips shining with spit and little glistening tracks of tears on his flushed cheeks and-  _ fuck  _ Suga was pretty. He was  _ beautiful _ .  
  
And he still had his hands curled on the ground, knuckles turned white from how tightly they were clenched.  
  
“Good boy,” Iwaizumi whispered, slipping his hand underneath Suga’s chin and trying not to pant himself. Suga shivered at the touch, lashes fluttering. “Stand up for me.”  
  
When Suga stood he trembled, looking up at Iwaizumi with half lidded eyes and his fingers curling against his chest. Iwaizumi cupped his face and kissed him, something warm running through him when the man seemed to melt against him.  
  
He really should have kissed Suga earlier. He was warm and responsive and the way he shivered when Iwaizumi slipped his tongue into his mouth was so, so good.  
  
It was wet kissing Suga, chin damp from the spit and lips slippery. But it was nice and Suga let out the  _ best  _ noise when Iwaizumi pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip and slipping a hand under his chin to tilt his head to the side. Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Suga’s neck and kissed at it, biting the tender flesh and then laving his tongue over the marks.  
  
“H-Hajime…”  
  
Oh, yes. That breathy moan was good. It was fantastic. It was fucking  _ wonderful _ .  
  
Iwaizumi nosed up the man’s neck and scraped his teeth over the curl of Suga’s ear before reaching around with his free arm and turning them, pushing the man down onto the bed.  
  
“You’re being such a good boy for me, Koushi,” Iwaizumi murmured, reaching a hand down to run over Suga’s chest. “So good.”  
  
Suga shivered when Iwaizumi slipped his fingers underneath Suga’s shirt. He tugged and the man sat up, obediently raising his arms and letting Iwaizumi strip him.  
  
He was pale- more pale than Oikawa. The flush that spread across his chest was adorable, but the fading marks that Oikawa had left on him earlier that week made Iwaizumi’s throat run dry.  
  
Oikawa hadn’t  _ meant  _ to leave hickeys on Suga’s chest; it was just that the man bruised so  _ easily _ .  
  
And  _ god  _ did Iwaizumi plan to take advantage of that.  
  
He climbed onto the bed and hovered over Suga, slipping a hand back into the man’s hair and tilting his head back before slotting their lips together. Suga kissed him eagerly, hands running up his chest and then over his shoulders. Iwaizumi could feel Suga’s nails dig into his skin when he yanked his head to the side, moving his lips to bite down on the man’s neck once more. It made him want to hiss, the sharp sting. But it was good and he loved how Suga whimpered and dragged his nails down his chest when Iwaizumi bit down harder.  
  
Iwaizumi circled his hands around Suga’s wrists and gripped them tightly, pushing Suga back to lay on the bed and bringing his arms over his head without moving his lips from the man’s neck.  
  
“No touching,” he growled.  
  
Suga whined at that but Iwaizumi could feel his fingers curl to grip at the covers. He smiled against the man’s skin and then nosed down his neck, drawing his fingers down Suga’s forearms and then sitting up to look at him.  
  
He was flushed and pretty, eyes hazy and lips parted. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were pink and  _ god  _ he looked like art underneath him. How the hell was Iwaizumi so lucky that he got to fuck not only one ethereal being but  _ two _ ?  
  
He must have been a saint in his past life, Iwaizumi decided. That could only be it.  
  
“Look at you,” Iwaizumi murmured, running a finger down Suga’s chest and moving his hand to flick his thumb over the man’s right nipple. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already like this. Did you like your face being fucked that much?”  
  
Suga whined quietly, head turning to the side in embarrassment. Iwaizumi smirked, running his hand up Suga’s neck and grasping his jaw, turning his face so he had to look at him again.  
  
“I think I just asked you a question,” Iwaizumi said smoothly. “And questions require answers. You’ve been so good with everything else; do you really want to get punished because you can’t admit what a slut you are? It would be a shame to edge you to tears just because you can’t admit it.”  
  
Suga flushed gorgeously at that, fingers clenching and unclenching the covers as he bit his lip.  
  
“I... _ fuck _ .”  
  
The soft expletive made Iwaizumi grin. He hummed and loosened his grasp on Suga’s jaw, letting his hand drop to trail his fingers down the man’s throat.  
  
“Hmm? What is it Koushi?”  
  
The man squirmed, eyes darting to the side and cheeks turning a shade of red that Iwaizumi was sure he had never seen before.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Are you going to admit it?” Iwaizumi asked, running his hands up the side of Suga’s neck to cup his face. He bent down, letting his lips just barely brush over the man’s in a tease. “Or am I going to have to tie you down and break you until you’re sobbing it? Go on, Koushi, make it easy for yourself. You already know it. So just admit it.”  
  
He nipped at Suga’s bottom lip and pulled away in time to see the frustration and embarrassment spike across the man’s face. There were tears in his eyes again and it wasn’t from gagging.  
  
Iwaizumi hesitated, stroking over his flushed cheek and running his fingers through ash grey locks. Was it too much? Did he need to hold back on the verbal taunts?  
  
There was a whimper and then Suga’s fingers were curling into the covers tighter, his head tilting back and his face vulnerable.  
  
“I liked it,” Suga whispered. “I liked...I _liked_ it. I want-”  
  
Suga cut himself off, teeth digging into his bottom lip and brows knitting together. The tears looked dangerously close to spilling over and Iwaizumi smiled softly, leaning back down to capture the man’s lips.  
  
He made the kiss gentle and sweet, a bit of softness as a reward to Suga for managing to answer him like he wanted. The man trembled underneath him, a tiny little sniffle sounding when Iwaizumi pulled away.  
  
“See, Koushi? I knew you could do it,” Iwaizumi told him, trailing his lips down just underneath Suga’s jawline. He threaded his fingers through the man’s hair and pulled Suga’s head to the side, making it easier for him to kiss and nip down his neck. “Such a good boy for me.”  
  
A whine and a shudder came, Suga’s back arching just a bit. Iwaizumi smiled to himself and continued to trail down, taking care to cover him with soft kisses and then sharp bites. The contrast seemed to make Suga unravel just a bit, pants slipping out of him and a soft, fragmented “H-Hajime” sounding.  
  
Iwaizumi hummed, scraping his teeth over a pale nipple and then laving his tongue across it, flicking his gaze up to find Suga’s eyes squeezed shut.  
  
He considered making Suga open his eyes to watch but decided to let the man have a small break, instead turning his attention to marking up his chest.  
  
It was satisfying how Suga trembled and gasped with each little nip to his skin. It was satisfying making hickeys form all over that pale skin, bursts of bursts of lilac and ruby and pewter decorating his torso in scattered little pieces.  
  
Suga looked good with them, Iwaizumi thought fondly as he sat up and eyed his handiwork. The fresh marks blended with the fading ones Oikawa had left and it was just so…  
  
_God_ , everything about the man was pretty. _He_ was pretty and _Oikawa_ was pretty and Iwaizumi and Daichi were fucking _lucky_ as hell to have the two.  
  
Iwaizumi scooted back a bit, drawing his fingers down with a light scratch to the hem of Suga’s jeans. The man’s eyes snapped open when Iwaizumi popped open the button and he flushed furiously, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
“I think it’s about time for these to come off,” Iwaizumi told him. “Get undressed and then wait in the middle of the bed on your hands and knees for me. Got it?”  
  
Suga nodded, letting out a “yes, Hajime” almost immediately.  
  
Iwaizumi climbed off the bed and then smiled when he turned away, heading back over to where he had left the crop on the stand.  
  
It was going good, he thought. Better than he had expected. He had worried too much. Suga was fine and he was fine and things were fine. He wasn’t going to hurt him. It was going to be _fine_.  
  
He almost let out a hum as he plucked the crop up from the stand, smiling to himself and then walking over to the dresser to get a bigger bottle of lube. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Suga waiting for him on the bed, nude and obediently on his hands and knees.  
  
He took the time to appreciate the sight, nearly biting his lip as he let his eyes roam over the man. Suga was lean and flushed and pretty and Iwaizumi felt for certain that he could just spend all night staring at his legs.  
  
Iwaizumi walked over to the bed, letting the bottle and crop drop lightly to the mattress so he could run a hand over Suga’s back, the swell of his ass, and down the back of his thigh.  
  
“Beautiful,” Iwaizumi murmured. “Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Suga trembled and he just knew without looking that the man was blushing again. He and Tooru were so alike in some respects, Iwaizumi thought as he idly let his hand run further down, feeling the slack muscle of Suga’s calf.  
  
“Stunning,” Iwaizumi said quietly, moving over to view the flush on Suga’s face and the way his lips trembled. “You’re stunning, Koushi.”  
  
Suga’s head dropped, a soft pant slipping from him as his fingers curled tighter into the covers. He shook when Iwaizumi slipped his fingers underneath his chin, turning his head to the side and forcing Suga to look at him.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Iwaizumi told him. “Nothing less than gorgeous.”  
  
Suga whimpered then, teeth digging into his bottom lip and eyes closing shut. Iwaizumi smiled and patted his cheek before moving back to the foot of the bed, climbing onto it and running his hands over Suga’s ass.  
  
It was softer than Oikawa’s, a bit wider and more round. The small noise that Suga left out when he gently squeezed it made Iwaizumi bite back a laugh.  
  
He took the time to appreciate how Suga’s ass fit in his hands, squeezing it and kneading it and giving it one nice slap. Suga gasped at that, shoulders jumping and hips pushing back.  
  
Iwaizumi smiled and settled himself a bit more comfortably, nudging the lube out of the way and then gripping Suga’s thighs. He pulled them slightly further apart and then ran his hands up again to grasp Suga’s cheeks, giving a squeeze before pulling them apart.  
  
He leaned forward and there was a squeak when he ran his tongue through Suga’s crack. He had to pull away and bite his lip to hide the snort that threatened to escape.  
  
Cute. Suga was cute.  
  
“Drop down to your elbows,” Iwaizumi instructed.  
  
The man obeyed and Iwaizumi smiled in satisfaction, leaning forward once again to lap.  
  
He could hear Suga give a muffled whine and absently wondered if he had buried his face in the covers. It was cute how embarrassed he got over this. He had never seen Daichi eat out Suga before and had been curious how the man would react to it.  
  
It was turning out to be amusing. Suga kept letting out little noises and after a while his thighs began to shake and tense. Iwaizumi licked one last time when he heard a quiet “ _fuck_ ” and gave his left cheek a playful bite before rising and leaning over Suga’s back, peppering kisses along it and framing the man underneath him.  
  
“ _Hajime_.”  
  
It came out whiny, almost a bit pouty and Iwaizumi hummed in response, hiding his amusement. He braced himself up with one arm and used his free hand to run his fingers down Suga’s back, making him squirm underneath him. He slipped a finger between Suga’s crack and tapped at the still damp hole, making the man bury his face in the sheets.  
  
“I’m trying to decide,” Iwaizumi told him, dipping down to press a kiss to his shoulder, “if I want to make you come without fucking you or touching you. I’m sure I could do it.”  
  
Suga’s head snapped up from the sheets, eyes wide when he turned to stare at him.  
  
“Hajime, no. _Please_ -”  
  
“It could be fun,”  Iwaizumi continued, pressing a bit harder. “It’d be fun to watch you come just from teasing.”  
  
“ _Please_ , Hajime-” Oh _yes_ , that pleading tone in his voice was _good_. “-please. No, I... _please_ fuck me.”  
  
Iwaizumi hummed again and slowly moved back, trailing kisses down Suga’s back as he sat down on the bed again.  
  
“ _Please_ , Hajime,” Suga begged, voice coming out as a whisper and words ending with a whimper. “ _Please_ fuck me. I’ll be good, I promise.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi pressed one kiss to the base of Suga’s spine before grabbing at his ass again, indulging in another squeeze to those pale, pale cheeks. “You’ll be good for me?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, I-” Suga cut himself off with a moan when Iwaizumi reached over and ghosted his fingers over his stomach, moving the digits so they just barely missed brushing against the man’s neglected cock. “Oh, _fuck_ , please Hajime. I _need_ -”  
  
There was a sound of frustration, Suga cutting himself off again when Iwaizumi leaned back over him, fingers trailing up the man’s chest to pinch at his nipples.  
  
“You sound so good when you beg,” Iwaizumi told him, letting his hips dip down to grind lightly against Suga’s ass. “I could listen to it all night.”  
  
“Hajime, please.”  
  
He really could listen to Suga begging all night. The man was breathless and frustrated and Iwaizumi could just hear the tears in his voice. It was good hearing the want in the man’s voice. It was good hearing the _need_ in the man’s voice.  
  
“Get on your back,” Iwaizumi ordered, nipping at Suga’s earlobe and letting the words come out with a light growl.  
  
He backed away so Suga could flip over and felt his eyes narrow in pleasure at the sight before him.  
  
Suga was embarrassed, eyes looking to the side and cheeks flushed, one hand brought up to his mouth. His cock was hard against his stomach, leaking and almost painful looking. His free hand was clenched, fisting the covers as if it were the only thing keeping him from touching himself or hiding himself from Iwaizumi’s gaze. The bite marks on his chest were vivid and the fresh bruises were gorgeous, like little galaxies peppered all over that milky skin.  
  
“You’re a mess,” Iwaizumi muttered, moving to press a kiss to the inside of Suga’s left knee. He trailed the kisses to Suga’s inner thigh, watching as the man went to his elbows and pressed his lips together tight, as if holding back whimpers. “You should see yourself.”  
  
He bit into Suga’s thigh before the man could pant out a whine, making him gasp and shudder instead. He bit harder when Suga pressed his hand against his mouth, back arching and lashes fluttering.  
  
“Move your hand from your mouth,” Iwaizumi ordered with a slight frown. “If I didn’t want to hear you I would make you choke on my cock again.”  
  
Suga’s hand dropped immediately, head bowing and a quiet but passionate “ _fuck_ ” slipped out from him.  
  
“It’s hilarious to see you so embarrassed,” Iwaizumi told him, reaching over for the bottle of lube and keeping his eyes on Suga to gauge his reaction. “You’re usually such a shameless little slut.”  
  
Suga whined at that, the muscles in his legs tensing and untensing. His eyes flicked to Iwaizumi at the sound of the cap being flicked open on the bottle of lube. Iwaizumi watched as his eyes widened and then drew half-shut, a pant slipping out.  
  
“Wasn’t it just last week Daichi and I watched you and Oikawa jerk each other off in the booth at that club? Weren’t you the one to start it?” Iwaizumi mused, casually coating his digits with the liquid. Some strangled noise sounded from Suga, his gaze seeming to unfocus for just a moment. “And I thought Oikawa was the wanton one. No, you’re the slut of the group. Aren’t you, Koushi?”  
  
Suga whimpered, knees knocking together and a shuddered breath leaving him. Iwaizumi frowned and reached out, grabbing the man’s knees and forcing them apart roughly. Suga moaned at that, head tilting back and fingers clasping the covers so tight they lifted from the bed.  
  
“And what did I say about answering?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, reaching over to grab the crop. “Such a shame, Koushi. I was looking forward to fucking your tight ass open. I guess that’s going to have to wait for a bit.”  
  
He ran the crop up from Suga’s inner thighs and to his knees, watching as the man squirmed and flushed.  
  
“Ah, H-Hajime, _please_.”  
  
Iwaizumi paused his movements, one brow raising. “Are you going to answer me then?”  
  
“I…” Suga whimpered, head moving to the side and eyes squeezing shut. “I...I’m…”  
  
Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, letting the man struggle for a few more moments before shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Such a shame.”  
  
Suga yelped when Iwaizumi brought the crop down along his inner thigh, the sharp smacking noise filling the room. Iwaizumi watched as his cock twitched and hid a small smile, merely repeating the action on the opposite thigh.  
  
A few more smacks had Suga whimpering, lips trembling and tears making those gorgeous copper eyes bright and shining. Iwaizumi lifted the crop from a reddened thigh and slid it up Suga’s chest, slipping it under the man’s chin and making him lift his head.  
  
“You want more or are you going to be a good boy and answer me when I ask you a question?” Iwaizumi asked.  
  
Suga sniffled lightly, shoulders hunching ever so slightly. “I-I’ll be g-good, Hajime.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi teased, dropping the crop to the side when Suga nodded. He leaned forward, bracing himself with one arm and letting his hand with fingers still slick with lube brush against the cleft of Suga’s ass. “You’ll be good for me?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Suga whispered, shivering as Iwaizumi let a finger slip between his crack and tease against his hole. “I’ll be good.”  
  
Iwaizumi hummed, not quite able to fully hide his smile. “Good. So...what are you, Koushi?”  
  
Suga shivered, eyes closing for a moment and then opening to look at him. They were hazy and bright, his lashes wet and the copper shining and _god_ did Suga look so beautiful, all vulnerable and open and pliant beneath him.  
  
“I…” Suga flushed, words soft and a tremble running through him. “I...I’m a slut.”  
  
“Good boy,” Iwaizumi whispered, leaning forward and rewarding him with a kiss. “Such a good boy.”  
  
Suga’s mouth fell open and whatever noise he was going to make or whatever words he was going to say was cut off when Iwaizumi slipped a finger inside him, bringing out a moan instead.  
  
Iwaizumi could feel him clench down just from that, head dropping to his chest and body shaking.  
  
“Look at me,” Iwaizumi ordered softly. “I want to see those pretty eyes of yours.”  
  
He could see the struggle on Suga’s face when he lifted his head, the embarrassment in his eyes, a trace of frustration in the way his jaw clenched and unclenched, and then pleasure when Iwaizumi curled his finger, lashes fluttering and a quiet moan slipping between parted lips.  
  
“That’s better,” Iwaizumi told him. “I want to watch you break down. I want to watch you melt into a pathetic little mess.”  
  
Another moan, another whimper. _God_ did he love how Suga trembled at his words, visibly breaking down and falling into a haze of want.  
  
“I want,” Iwaizumi continued, curling his finger and then beginning to ease it in and out of the man, “to make you lose yourself. I want to make you discard your shame and have you begging for my cock.”  
  
Suga moaned, eyes tightening into tiny little slits as he panted. “F-fuck. Hajime, _please_ -”  
  
He cut himself off with a little mewl. Iwaizumi could feel the man tighten up, knees brushing against his waist and Suga’s hips lifting ever so slightly. Iwaizumi licked his lips, feeling his heart speed up in his chest.  
  
This was getting good.  
  
“Please what?” Iwaizumi asked, words holding a slight taunt. “I won’t know what you want if you can’t say it.”  
  
“F-fuck,” Suga whimpered. His eyes fluttered open and there was a haze in them that made Iwaizumi want to push him down and fuck him into the mattress. “I... _god_. Hajime, more. P-please.”  
  
“More?” Iwaizumi asked, letting a second finger drop close to the one edging in and out of Suga. He could take it, Iwaizumi thought. Suga was so soft, so _ready_ for him. “Greedy little slut.”  
  
A moan filled the room, Suga’s lips falling apart. Iwaizumi carefully slipped the second digit in, eyes widening and then narrowing in pleasure when Suga cried his name, back arching and hands fisting the covers so tight he thought that they might tear.  
  
Suga was _tight_ around his fingers, clenching down and hot and god did Iwaizumi want to be him. He wanted to fuck into that tight, desperate heat and make Suga fall to pieces, cry his name and lose himself to pleasure.  
  
He waited for the man to calm down just a bit before slowly beginning to scissor his digits and stretch him.  
  
Suga keened at that, head snapping back and then falling forward. He was panting and flushed and so, so fucking beautiful. Iwaizumi couldn’t quite focus on everything. Suga was all flushed cheeks and parted lips and hazy eyes and he looked every bit like a wet dream, nearly out of it and so wanting and just fucking _gorgeous_.  
  
“Look at you,” Iwaizumi breathed, hearing the slight trace of awe in the words. “You look wrecked just from this. You like it that much?”  
  
Suga nodded, the motion quick. “Y-Yeah. Love it. Oh, god, _please_ , Hajime. M-more.”  
  
“More?” Iwaizumi almost purred that, a smug feeling running through him. “You want more?”  
  
“Y-yeah. Want more. _Need_ more, Hajime. Fuck, I- oh, _please_ ,” Suga panted out. He was almost babbling, hands scrunching up the covers and hips bucking just ever so slightly. “ _Please_ Hajime. _Need_ you. _Want_ you. _Please_ , I-”  
  
Iwaizumi curled his fingers, brushing over that spot to make Suga tighten and shake.  
  
“Oh, fuck, _yes_. Daddy-”  
  
Iwaizumi blinked, pausing just as Suga cut himself off. They stared at each other, Suga panting and not seeming to notice Iwaizumi’s slowly reddening cheeks. But then there was a clearing in Suga’s eyes, confusion and then panic setting in.  
  
Iwaizumi felt something drop in his stomach.  
  
Oh no. Oh _no_.  
  
He couldn’t let Suga panic. He couldn’t let him reel back. Iwaizumi had promised to take care of him and if he let Suga panic and allow nervousness to overwhelm him, he would be letting down everyone and he couldn’t do that. Daichi trusted him and Suga trusted him and Oikawa trusted him and he couldn’t- _wouldn’t_ \- let this go wrong.  
  
So despite it being a surprise, Iwaizumi leaned forward, twisting his fingers inside Suga and swallowing his cry with a rough kiss. He lifted his hand from the bed and gripped at Suga’s hair, pulling on it and then biting into his bottom lip before pulling away, one tiny strand of spit clinging between their lips.  
  
“That’s right, kitten. You’re being _so_ good for daddy.”  
  
His cheeks burned and Oikawa was going to give them both _such_ shit for it when he told him later but heat overtook the anxiety in Suga’s eyes and the man cried underneath him, head trying to drop but only succeeding in pulling Suga’s hair tighter in Iwaizumi’s grasp.  
  
“Such a good boy,” Iwaizumi murmured, pulling him back to him for another kiss. “Such a good, good boy.”  
  
He crashed their lips together, swallowing back all the moans and gasps from the man. Suga let him slip his tongue in, let him pull back and yank his head to the side to bite into his neck.  
  
Suga was trembling underneath him, hips stuttering against his hand. There were tears in his eyes and his entire face was flushed red and Iwaizumi really couldn’t wait anymore.  
  
“You want it?” he asked, curling his fingers and grazing his teeth up Suga’s neck.  
  
“God, _fuck_. Yes, _please_. _Please_ Hajime,” Suga begged. “ _Please_ just fuck me already.”  
  
Oh, oh that was _nice_.  The desperation, the way a half-sob slipped out...it was good. It was _really_ good.  
  
Suga whined when he slipped his fingers out, the noise high in his throat. Iwaizumi’s fingers itched with the desire to reach out and run through his parted lips, make Suga suck on them and taste himself.  
  
He grabbed the condom from the bed instead, finally pushing his pants and underwear off and out of the way. He kept his eyes on Suga, taking in the rapidly rising and falling chest covered in hickeys and bite marks while he rolled the condom on with practised ease.  
  
Suga looked so good. It was almost overwhelming, really.  
  
Iwaizumi leaned forward, framing himself over the shaking man. There was such heat in his eyes, his gaze unfocused but absolutely _burning_ as Iwaizumi looked down at him.  
  
“I’ll go slow,” Iwaizumi told him, trailing a finger down Suga’s chest, flesh hot against his touch, “so you feel every inch of me.”  
  
Suga’s breath caught and Iwaizumi hooked his arms under Suga’s knees, moving him so those pale, gorgeous legs splayed out. He leaned forward, making Suga bend into himself as Iwaizumi lined his cock up with his hole and slipping his arms under Suga’s shoulders, cradling him ever so slightly.  
  
He waited for a moment, letting anticipation make the room grow hot and heated.  
  
Iwaizumi licked his lips, taking in one deep breath, and then slowly, slowly eased into Suga.  
  
It was tight and hot and perfect but Iwaizumi almost didn’t register the bliss of sliding into Suga. He was enthralled with watching the expressions on Suga’s face, eyes locked on him and watching every little movement.  
  
There were no words to describe just how perfect Suga looked. There were no words to describe how perfectly his lips trembled, how perfectly his cheeks flushed, how perfectly his lashes fluttered. A tear slipped out from the corner of his eyes, sticking to pewter lashes before rolling down.  
  
Suga was bright copper eyes and starlight hair and wet lashes and crystalline tears and kiss red lips and Iwaizumi couldn’t do anything but swear at how _beautiful_ he was.  
  
He stayed watching Suga’s face, entranced by how the man fell apart as he eased into him. He was wrecked and pretty and just seeing him like that was enough to make Iwaizumi want to come.  
  
“Fuck, Koushi,” Iwaizumi breathed out. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Suga shuddered at his words, gaze unseeing and cheeks feverish. He looked as if he wasn’t even there. He looked like his mind was light years away and Iwaizumi had to wonder how close he was to unraveling, how close he was to coming undone.  
  
Iwaizumi gave him a moment to adjust, clenching his teeth together at how tight Suga was. It was so _good_.  
  
When he drew back, Suga moaned, head tilting to the side and a tremble wracking through him.  
  
“You feel so good,” Iwaizumi murmured, dipping his head down to press a kiss to his parted lips. “ _So_ good.”  
  
“H-Hajime,” Suga begged, voice wavering and absolute need filling the words, “p-please.”  
  
_Fuck_. Iwaizumi hadn’t ever heard Suga’s voice drop like that, unashamed and needy and filled with so much desperation that he was surprised tears weren’t freely rolling down his face.  
  
Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment, knowing he needed to let him adjust a bit more before really fucking him.  
  
But then he shifted and Suga whimpered, arms reaching up and wrapping around him. And there was no waiting then. Not when Suga let out a desperate “ _please_ ” and tried to pull him closer, deeper. Not when his name slipped from the man’s lips, fragmented and perfect.  
  
Iwaizumi growled and rolled his hips, going slow but making it forceful and causing Suga to keen when he buried himself to the hilt in him.  
  
It was almost too much and Iwaizumi had to pause for one moment, gathering his self-control before moving again.  
  
It was _good_ fucking Suga. He was flushed and loud and the way his back arched made Iwaizumi want to smirk in satisfaction.  
  
“Good?” he asked, leaning down as he rolled his hips. He nipped at Suga’s bottom lip and the man shuddered, a low moan let out. “You’re taking me so well, Koushi.”  
  
Suga whined, cheeks flushing even more and nails digging into the skin of Iwaizumi’s shoulders. When Iwaizumi pressed forward, Suga’s nails slipped down his back and he hissed at the sting.  
  
It was good, though, the sting. It was good and so was the way Suga whimpered, a choked “ _yes_ ” slipping from him when Iwaizumi snapped his hips more rough.  
  
It was good. Suga was good. It was all _too_ good and Iwaizumi groaned, fucking into the man roughly and making him cry out.  
  
He was going to come and it was going to be much too soon and he needed to hold back so he could enjoy fucking this walking work of art.  
  
Iwaizumi growled, tightening his arms underneath Suga’s shoulders and rolling them over so Suga was on top of him, looking almost dazed by the new position.  
  
Iwaizumi snapped his hips up, hands falling on Suga’s waist and the man keened, head falling back and his body tightening.  
  
“Koushi.”  
  
Suga whimpered, shoulders shaking when he forced his head back to look at Iwaizumi. He looked at him through wet lashes, tears tangled up in pewter and copper eyes bright as fire and just as burning.  
  
Iwaizumi swallowed back a curse and a flush, gripping Suga’s waist tight enough to bruise.  
  
“Fuck yourself on me,” he ordered. “I want to watch you move.”  
  
Suga moaned and Iwaizumi let his hands drop from his waist, breathless when Suga began to move.  
  
Oh, it was good. It was _too_ good. Suga was riding him and he was flushed and covered in bruises made by Iwaizumi and his cock was hard and leaking and he was panting out Iwaizumi’s name and it was _too fucking good_.  
  
Suga whimpered, fingers curling against Iwaizumi’s chest. His expression was hazy, flushed and gorgeous. He leaned forward and a tear fell, splashing onto Iwaizumi’s own flushed chest and falling down like a star from a sky.  
  
It was beautiful. Suga was beautiful.  
  
Beautiful and hot and tight around him. Iwaizumi could feel him clenching around him, desperate and needy.  
  
It was too much.  
  
Iwaizumi shot up, hands reaching around Suga’s waist and raising to rest on his shoulders. He fucked up into Suga and the man let out a sob, head dropping and arms falling over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. His eyes were overwhelming up close and Iwaizumi had to hide his head in the crook of Suga’s neck to gather himself, biting into the flesh and making the man shake.  
  
“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Iwaizumi hissed out, holding him down tight as he snapped his hips up. He pulled his head back to stare at the tears running down Suga’s face, at the fever in his eyes. “You’re taking me so well. I knew you would.”  
  
Suga’s lashes fluttered at that, his whole body shaking.  
  
“It’s a shame no one else can see this,” Iwaizumi murmured, a hand slipping from behind Suga’s back to reach up and grasp his cheek. Suga leaned into the touch, panting and unseeing, eyes rolling back slightly when Iwaizumi fucked him rougher. “What would everyone think if they saw you like this? Innocent, angelic looking little Suga reduced to tears and desperation.”  
  
Suga sobbed, fingers clawing at Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi bit back his own groan and smoothed his thumb over Suga’s cheek before dropping his hand to Suga’s hip.  
  
“But we both already you’re not innocent,” Iwaizumi said, a slight growl in his words. “We both know you’re a pathetic, desperate little _slut_.”  
  
He punctuated the words with rougher snaps, nails digging into Suga’s skin to make the man tremble and gasp out. The “yes” moaned out made Iwaizumi smirk, something smug running through him.  
  
“That’s right, Koushi,” he growled. “A filthy fucking slut. Desperate and needy. That’s what you are, right?”  
  
“Yes, _yes_ ,” Suga whimpered. He clung tighter to Iwaizumi, tears falling freely and hips stuttering as Iwaizumi fucked up into him. “I’m a slut.”  
  
The words came out broken and strangled, little half-sobs almost making them incomprehensible.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right,” Iwaizumi breathed. It was hard to concentrate. Everything was hot and tight and the whines Suga let out just made him want to fuck him mindlessly. “That’s right, Koushi. You're a dirty fucking slut. A desperate toy, aren't you?”  
  
He snapped his hips and Suga’s back arched, whole body tightening.  
  
“Y-yes. Hajime, _please_.”  
  
The plead came out as a wail, Suga’s head dropping onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and his teeth tearing into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  
  
Iwaizumi growled, pushing them so Suga was on his back. He hooked his arms under Suga’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders and leaning so Suga folded into himself. It was tight and deep like this and his mind almost went blank at how Suga clenched around him, desperate and nearly painful.  
  
He bit into Suga’s thigh when a hand snaked down to his still untouched cocked, making the man sob and cry out.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled. “You’re not coming yet.”  
  
“Hajime, _please_ -”  
  
Suga choked on his own words when Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing Suga’s knees against his chest and making his breath hitch and his body seize up.  
  
“Therethere _there_. Oh pleaseplease _please_ \- Hajime, _please_.”  
  
All of Suga’s words ran together and his hands clawed at the covers but Iwaizumi ignored him, pushing down just a bit more and making the man keen. Iwaizumi kissed Suga, stifling the frantic cries and biting into the man’s bottom lip to make him shiver and whine.  
  
He didn’t want to come. He didn’t want to come and he didn’t want Suga to come because it was too good looking down at him, taking in the way his shoulders hunched up, tight and tense, and how tears stained his cheeks and how his eyes burned bright with need and how his lips stayed parted, every sound slipping from him choked and tinged with desperation.  
  
Suga clenched around him and moaned and the only thing that Iwaizumi could think was _shitshitshit_ because he didn’t want to come but he _needed_ to come and seeing Suga wrecked and desperate and pleading for him was making him lose his grip on his self control.  
  
Iwaizumi growled, sliding a hand underneath Suga’s back and making him arch. His fingers bowed under the weight but he didn’t even register the slight pain because somehow Suga was even more tight and hot and that was enough to make the man’s entire body tense up, a wail leaving him.  
  
“Pleasepleaseplease _please_ -”  
  
Iwaizumi slid his free hand down and grasped Suga’s neglected cock, touching it for the first time that night and making the man sob. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing all the pre-cum and pumped him, making the man keen.  
  
“Come for me, Koushi.”  
  
There was a strangled yell and Suga’s arms wrapped around him, pulling their bodies closer. He clenched and Iwaizumi’s vision went spotted, the way Suga tightened around him making him follow after with his own orgasm. He barely registered the slick that shot out of the man, the way his nails dug in deep enough to make him bleed.  
  
It was too good and he couldn’t think and all he could do was let his hips stutter, let Suga cry out his name and let himself groan.  
  
Everything was white hot and hazy and he panted slightly, moving so Suga’s back hit the bed and he curled over him, head dropping to pant into the crook of Suga’s neck. Suga shook against him, moaning when Iwaizumi nosed against his neck, dazed and satisfied.  
  
When Iwaizumi managed to come back to himself and leaned back, Suga was nothing less than beautiful. He was flushed and wrecked and glazed over and Iwaizumi felt adoration rush through him.  
  
“Beautiful,” Iwaizumi whispered, reaching a hand out and cupping his cheek. “So beautiful. You were so good for me.”  
  
Suga’s lashes fluttered at that, a low moan slipping from him. His gaze still wasn’t there and he whimpered when Iwaizumi slid out of him, one last tear slipping from the corner of his eye.  
  
Iwaizumi kissed it away and Suga shuddered, arms tightening around him.  
  
“You there, Koushi?” Iwaizumi asked quietly.  
  
Suga whimpered and Iwaizumi slipped his arms underneath him, carefully moving them so Suga was curled up against his chest as Iwaizumi rested against the headboard.  
  
“You were such a good, good boy for me,” Iwaizumi murmured, running his hands through Suga’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. “So obedient and so well behaved.”  
  
A tired noise slipped out from Suga, copper eyes blinking up at Iwaizumi and body trembling. Iwaizumi was tired and they were both sticky but he felt pleased as he looked down at Suga.  
  
“ _So_ good,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to his temple. “You did so, so good for me. Daichi’s going to be so _proud_ of you.”  
  
Another whimper, tears welling up in Suga’s eyes. His brows knitted together a bit, nose scrunching up in a way that would be cute if his expression wasn’t so emotional.  
  
“Dai...Daichi?”  
  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi told him, tightening his arms around him and trailing his lips down from Suga’s temple to the corner of his mouth. “He’s going to be so proud of you, Koushi. You were such good, good boy. So well behaved for me. So _pretty_ and so _obedient_ and so _perfect_.”  
  
Suga shivered, some quiet noise sounding as he turned his head and buried it into Iwaizumi’s chest. He sniffled and Iwaizumi stroked his hair, feeling the man tremble against him. He let his free hand roam over Suga’s torso, skirting bruises and bite marks.  
  
Iwaizumi held him until he stopped trembling, quietly showering him with compliments and little caresses. When he thought that it wouldn’t rattle the man, he shifted slightly so he could reach his phone on the nightstand.  
  
“Koushi?” he asked softly, holding back a yawn. “Do you want to Daichi and Oikawa to help take care of you?”  
  
There was a shiver, the man tilting his head back to blink up at him. His gaze was still unfocused, lips trembling and throat swallowing around a whimper. Iwaizumi waited patiently, smiling when the man finally gave a tiny, tiny nod.  
  
“I’ll let them know,” Iwaizumi told him, touching his cheek lightly and then leaning over to grab his phone. Suga’s shoulders jumped when he moved, something almost panicked flashing across his face. Iwaizumi immediately cupped his face, smoothing his thumbs over his still heated cheeks. “Shh, shh. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Suga mewled when Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his forehead, moving a hand to run fingers through his hair.  
  
“I’m right here, Koushi,” Iwaizumi told him. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
There was a slow nod and Iwaizumi carefully leaned over to grab his phone. Suga shifted, moving from his chest and Iwaizumi paused, watching to see if he was panicking.  
  
The man just curled up on the bed, though, eyes unfocused as they stared across the room. Iwaizumi grabbed the phone and then hesitated, standing and plucking a pair of sweatpants from the laundry basket. He finally took the condom off, tossing it into the trash and then slipping the sweatpants on. Iwaizumi then sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and patting his lap lightly.  
  
“Do you want to rest your head in my lap, kitten?”  
  
Suga shivered at the words but crawled over, resting his head in Iwaizumi’s lap and letting out a small, pleased noise when Iwaizumi dropped a hand down onto his head and began petting it.  
  
“Good boy,” Iwaizumi murmured, eyeing his phone screen.  
  
There were more messages than he expected but Iwaizumi ignored them, typing out a quick text to Daichi and letting him know it was okay to come in. He tossed the phone to the side and ran his fingers through Suga’s hair, smiling when the man’s lashes fluttered.  
  
“Such a good boy.”

* * *

After Iwaizumi and Daichi left Oikawa and Suga to nap, it was a bit awkward. He felt the nervousness settle in his chest again and tried not to flush when Daichi raised a brow and asked him about why Oikawa had called him “daddy.” He managed to brush it off with a promise to explain later and was relieved when Daichi said he was fine with waiting to talk about things.  
  
Daichi let Iwaizumi slip away to shower and pull on fresh clothes. His back stung like hellfire in the shower and he realized only after that he would need Oikawa to put ointment on his scratches again, but he was a bit past caring. He was pleasantly tired and the only thing he really cared about was being clean and wolfing down a bowl or three of the vegetable soup Daichi had made.  
  
He and Daichi watched kicked back in companionable silence, still a bit aware of anticipation hanging in the air but able to chat without things being unbearably awkward.  
  
Which was a terrible relief, Iwaizumi admitted to himself.  
  
An hour passed and then one more. Iwaizumi was idly considering making another bowl of soup when a shriek sounded, the sound of Suga yelling “Tooru” suddenly filling the apartment.  
  
Daichi and Iwaizumi stared at each other but before they could jump up or do anything, Oikawa streaked into the living room, cackling and launching himself into Iwaizumi’s lap.  
  
“Don’t let him get me, daddy!”  
  
Suga stomped into the living room, ripping off an all too familiar set of cat ears. His face was flushed, embarrassment in his eyes.  
  
“You told him,” Suga whined, sending a glare Iwaizumi’s way.  
  
“Um…”  
  
Iwaizumi did flush, just a little, and Oikawa giggled.  
  
“Of course he told me,” Oikawa teased. “You nearly panicked over it.”  
  
“Yes, but-” Suga cut himself off, pouting and twisting the hem of his shirt in frustration. “Hajime, make him _stop_.”  
  
Iwaizumi gently smacked the back of Oikawa’s head, making the brunette whine. “Stop teasing him, Shittykawa.”  
  
“Oh come on!” Oikawa told him through a little laugh. “Suga-chan would tease _me_ if I called Daichi daddy.”  
  
“Wait, Suga, did you call Iwaizumi _daddy_?” Daichi asked, a brow cocking up. “Is that what this whole was about?”  
  
A moan sounded from the ashen haired man and he dropped his face in his hands, not quite hiding the flush on his cheeks.  
  
“Shut _up_ ,” Suga mumbled. “I didn’t mean to. It just slipped out. I’m not into any of that. I just- _ugh_.”  
  
“Suga-chan has been on tumblr too much,” Oikawa teased.  
  
Suga lifted his head up and sent a glare Oikawa’s way.  
  
“Baby, it’s okay,” Daichi reassured Suga, standing and pulling him into a hug. “It’s fine.”  
  
Suga whined and Oikawa snickered, huffing when Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head.  
  
“ _Enough_ ,” Iwaizumi told him. “It’s not a big deal.”  
  
Suga peeked over at him, embarrassment still clear on his face. “Sorry, Hajime.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Iwaizumi said. “It’s really no big deal.”  
  
Suga looked uncertain but he nodded, going on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Daichi’s lips. Daichi smiled down at him and then looked over at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, something hesitant on his face.  
  
“So should we…?”  
  
“If Suga is up to talking about it,” Iwaizumi told him.  
  
The grey haired man flushed lightly but nodded, turning and reaching his arms up to loop around Daichi’s neck. The man lifted him, walking over to the couch and sitting so Suga was curled up in his lap, cheeks pink and eyes a bit shy.  
  
“So,” Oikawa purred, rearranging himself on Iwaizumi with a careless grace, “Iwa-chan fucked you good, right?”  
  
Suga bit his lip but nodded, head tilting back to gauge Daichi’s reaction. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the smug sense of pride that rose in his chest, a hand moving to trail down Oikawa’s arm.  
  
“Baby, you can say it,” Daichi reassured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s fine.”  
  
To his credit, Daichi _did_ look fine hearing it. Really, he looked relieved and almost satisfied. That was reassuring and Iwaizumi felt something almost like hope run through him. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was hopeful for. A continuation of events? More progress? A further entwining?  
  
“It was good,” Suga said quietly, curling up a bit. “Really good. I...I really liked it.”  
  
“And how did _you_ like it?” Oikawa asked, looking at Iwaizumi with a smug little expression.  
  
“It was good,” Iwaizumi said, carefully watching Daichi’s reaction. There was still just relief and satisfaction on his face. “Suga was beautifully behaved for me.”  
  
“Good,” Daichi said, the smile on his face content. “I knew he would make me proud.”  
  
Suga flushed darker, curling up more but looking pleased.  
  
“I didn’t do anything to hurt you, did I?” Iwaizumi asked. “Are you okay?”  
  
Suga nodded, wiggling a bit and then wrinkling his nose. “I think I’m going to be sore and stiff but you didn’t, like, _hurt_ me.”  
  
“Did I do too much marking?” Iwaizumi asked, flicking his gaze up to Daichi.  
  
The man shook his head, absently running his fingers down Suga’s chest. “No. It’s fine.”  
  
“And the whole thing…” Iwaizumi paused, not quite sure what else to ask. “The whole thing is okay? With everyone?”  
  
Suga nodded and bit his lip, looking back up at Daichi. Daichi just smiled softly, eyes turning soft when he looked down at the man.  
  
“I’m okay with everything,” Daichi said. “I...it was hard. Waiting was hard. I was nervous and a little jealous but you took care of him. You gave him what he wanted, what he needed. So...it’s okay. It’s fine. I trusted you, Hajime, and you proved that my trust was founded. I’m grateful, really.”  
  
“Daichi,” Suga whispered, cheeks flushing.  
  
The man just smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Iwaizumi felt a rush of awe at the man. Daichi was so patient and so loving and so selfless when it came to all of them. He was so good to them, so wonderful.  
  
He was too good, really.  
  
“I’m fine with it,” Oikawa said breezily. “It makes me happy that Iwa-chan can take care of Suga-chan. I knew he would.”  
  
Iwaizumi dropped his face into Oikawa’s hair, hiding the flush that he knew was spreading across his face.  
  
God. They trusted him so much and they put such faith in him. What had he done to earn it? It was so...it was overwhelming, for some reason. He felt proud and embarrassed and pleased.  
  
“What I want to know, though,” Daichi said thoughtfully, “is why Suga called you daddy.”  
  
Iwaizumi lifted his head up as Oikawa snickered and pinched the man’s thigh. Suga whined and huffed, pouting when Daichi grinned.  
  
“Me too,” Oikawa trilled out. “You two have to tell us _every_ filthy little detail.”  
  
Suga moaned, taking a pillow and burying his face in it.  
  
“You all are so mean,” came the muffled protested.  
  
“But you love us,” Oikawa cooed.  
  
Suga lifted his head, cheeks blazing and something emotional flashing through his eyes.  
  
“I do,” Suga whispered. “I love you all so much.”  
  
Iwaizumi swallowed, feeling tenderness rush through him. Oikawa let out a happy little noise, launching forward and wrapping his arms around Suga. He nuzzled against him, kissing at his cheek and making the man smile, the expression open and happy and filled with such pure adoration that it almost hurt to look at. Daichi glanced at him over the two, grinning and chuckling.  
  
God.  
  
This was too good. Being like this, being with them...it was good. Being together with them was good. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he did to deserve these people in his life, but he was grateful.  
  
He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek and then to Suga’s, making them both beam.  
  
Together. God he loved being together with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this took me quite a while to write. It was hard writing; I kept having to take breaks from it because it became a little...much at times.  
> But it was nice and I enjoyed myself and I can't wait to write more.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1000000000% spite fueled.
> 
> I know I said on tumblr that the next chapter would be OiDai but *shrugs*

Oikawa glances down at the sound of a tiny little moan, strokes his hand through ash grey hair and smiles down at the man resting his head in his lap.

“Hey there, Suga-chan. You back?”

Suga blinks up at him blearily and gives a little nod. Oikawa just hums and strokes over Suga’s cheek, down his neck and shoulders. He lets his eyes wander over a pale body, over bruises and scratches and bites. Iwaizumi did a number on Suga and it’s really, truly too beautiful.

He runs careful fingers over Suga’s arm and- as hard as it is- resists the urge to poke at one of the bruises that he _thinks_ is from Iwaizumi squeezing Suga’s bicep too hard.

“You should let me take some photos,” Oikawa murmurs quietly, walking his fingers down Suga’s forearm and wrist. He laces his fingers through Suga’s and gives his hand a squeeze, smiles down at him again. “You always look so pretty with bruises.”

Suga just blinks again and Oikawa wonders if he needs more time to get back to himself. But then Suga huffs and sits up, winces before he shuffles to lean against Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa obediently lets his legs part so Suga can crawl between them easily and slips his arms around Suga’s waist to hold him lightly, smiles into still slightly sweaty hair.

Suga is always so _clingy_ after being fucked by Iwaizumi and Oikawa loves to reap the cuddly benefits of it.

“You’re not putting me on your porn blog,” Suga mutters.

“It’s not a porn blog,” Oikawa insists for what feels like the fiftieth time. “It’s _erotica_. Classy.”

Suga lets out a snort and Oikawa knows without looking that he’s rolling his eyes.

“It’s just pretty porn,” Suga tells him, words coming out sleepily. “You can dress it up all you want but it’s still porn at its base.”

Oikawa huffs and Suga pulls away, twists back to stick his tongue out at him and then leans forward to press a soft kiss to Oikawa’s lips.

“I’ll let you take photos if you admit it’s porn,” Suga mumbles against Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa swallows back a quiet little noise when Suga nips at his bottom lip, feels Suga’s curl into a smirk against his. “No face pics.”

Oikawa whines and pulls back, looks at Suga with a pout. Suga just smirks tiredly at him, the expression a bit ineffective by how _soft_ he still is after being fucked nice and hard. Oikawa lets out a little huff and pokes at Suga’s chest, right at one of the bite marks to get Suga’s gaze fluttering unfocused for one quick moment.

“Lower half face pics and permission to take some when Iwa-chan fucks you to bliss,” Oikawa counters, “and _then_ I’ll admit it.”

“Lower half face pics and I’ll take photos for you when Iwa-chan fucks _you_ to bliss,” Suga counter offers. He smiles and leans forward, kisses Oikawa again. “We can _maybe_ work up to when Iwaizumi fucks me.”

Oikawa hums and smiles, kisses Suga and then loops his arms around Suga’s neck. He nuzzles against him before quickly rolling them over and pinning Suga down, a grin on his face as he dips down to kiss Suga once more. Oikawa makes it nice and slow, nibbling at Suga’s bottom lip and sucking at it lightly before pulling back from him.

“It’s porn,” Oikawa mumbles against Suga’s lips. “Porn for pretentious people that like to pretend that they’re above the rest, that they’re classier than everyone even if they jack it to fucking stolen amateur clips posted to tube sites just like everyone else.”

“Mm, I love it when you’re honest about yourself,” Suga teases, nipping at Oikawa’s bottom lip. Oikawa huffs and hides his own little smile when he feels Suga grin against his lips. “Fine. You can take photos.”

Oikawa smiles and pulls away, lets go of Suga’s wrists and allows him to sit up.

“I’m going to make you look so good,” Oikawa coos, reaching out run a hand down Suga’s chest. “They’re going to love you, Kou-chan.”

Suga rolls his eyes but Oikawa can spot the faint, pleased look on his face.

“You’re not doing anything until I take a bath,” Suga tells him. “Did Daichi run it already?”

Oikawa nods and hums, leans over to grab his phone and check it to make sure.

“Yep, it should be nice and ready,” Oikawa says, scrolling through his messages. “Iwa-chan wants to know if he should order some food.” Oikawa glances up from the phone screen and lets his lips curl into a coy little smile. “What’s kitten in the mood for?”

Suga blinks and Oikawa gets the pleasure of watching the lightest of flushes grace Suga’s cheeks, gets the pleasure of seeing fluttering pewter lashes and a little haze passing over a pretty face.

Maybe Suga isn’t as there as he thought.

Oikawa hums and puts his phone down, moves to nuzzle against Suga. He dips his head down to nose against Suga’s neck, nips lightly at his earlobe.

Suga tries too hard to hide how out of it he gets, how long he stays vulnerable after a scene with Iwaizumi. He’s too proud, Oikawa thinks fondly. Suga just needs to enjoy it, let them take care of him.

“You want to get in the bath now?” Oikawa asks softly, pressing a light kiss to Suga’s neck.

Suga just nods and Oikawa smiles, crawls off the bed and holds out a hand to Suga. Suga takes it and laces his fingers through Oikawa’s, squeezes his hand a bit too tight as he lets Oikawa lead him to the bathroom.

Daichi did nice work, Oikawa thinks idly as they step into the room. He’s really learned a lot since the first time Suga and Iwaizumi played, has adapted to taking care of Suga’s needs beautifully. He even changed out the towels for fresh ones, Oikawa notices with a smile.

“Kou-chan, do you want to bathe alone or do you want me with you?” Oikawa asks Suga.

Suga gives him a little look and Oikawa swallows back a huff of amusement, starts unbuttoning his shirt. He strips down and sinks in the bath, smiles when Suga climbs in right after. It’s cramped but the way Suga relaxes against his chest makes it worth it and Oikawa presses a kiss to the top of Suga’s head before grabbing a small bowl set to the side and filling it with water. He carefully pours it over Suga’s head and gets his hair nice and wet before reaching over to the shampoo and lathering it up in his hands. There’s the most content sigh from Suga when Oikawa begins washing his hair and Oikawa beams a little bit, gently scratches at Suga’s scalp just right to make Suga melt against him.

So maybe it’s an ego stroke but there’s just something about being the one to take care of Suga after a scene that makes Oikawa warm and satisfied. Suga is always so, so pliant under his touch, so _soft_ compared to the rest of the time. Iwaizumi can’t take care of him like Oikawa can and neither can Daichi. Suga wants _Oikawa_ after he’s been broken and fucked to pieces and it’s so, so incredibly _pleasing_ , so _satisfying_.

Oikawa hums quietly as he washes Suga’s hair, makes him melt further into a nice little puddle. He’s sure at one point that Suga has fallen asleep but then there’s an annoyed whine when he accidentally gets water in Suga’s ear when he washes away the suds of the shampoo.

“Sorry, Kou-chan,” he murmurs. Suga just hums in response and Oikawa smiles, starts working on conditioning his hair. “Do you want a nap after this?”

“No,” Suga yawns out, the edges of the word so soft and sleepy.

Oikawa already knows Suga is going to fall asleep as soon as he lays down. He smiles, knowing Suga can’t see it, and plays with Suga’s locks, makes them stick up in a little mohawk as he runs his fingers through Suga’s hair.

“Stop it,” Suga whines.

“Fiiiine,” Oikawa relents. He smooths Suga’s hair down and carefully washes the conditioner from his hair, reaches for the loofah and the body wash. “If you don’t want to nap, can I take my photos?”

“Relentless,” Suga mutters. He’s soft against Oikawa, though, almost a tiny bit needy with how he presses against his chest, tilts his head back against Oikawa’s shoulder. “Yes. While we wait for food, you can take them.”

Oikawa hums his thanks and concentrates on washing Suga’s chest, scrubbing at it gently and then working his way up to Suga’s neck. Part of him wants to drop the loofah and wrap his hand around Suga’s throat, run a hand down and tease Suga. But that would be too much at the moment and he doesn’t need to work Suga up again. He’ll save it for another time.

He dutifully washes Suga and keeps his own desires in check, maybe gives in just a _little_ and kisses softly at Suga’s neck, mouths at his throat and nibbles gently at the skin. There’s a whimper when Oikawa’s teeth grazes over one of the bruises Iwaizumi left and Oikawa backs off, apologizes with a little nuzzle.

“What do you want to eat?” Oikawa asks quietly, gently nudging Suga to get out of the bath once he feels his own head getting light headed from the heat and steam. He reaches over and plucks the plug from the drain before getting out of the tub. “I’ll let Iwa-chan know so he can order it.”

Suga hums quietly and lets Oikawa begin to dry him off gently, lets out a little groan when Oikawa starts drying his hair.

“Um...curry,” Suga mumbles after a moment of thought. “Extra spicy. And...samosas.”

“Okay, Suga-chan,” Oikawa tells him, gently drying his hair a bit more before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll let him know.”

Suga hums again and Oikawa dries himself off quickly, pats himself down. Suga lets Oikawa put a hand to his lower back, gently guide him to the bedroom again. His feet stumble and yawns spill out of him and Oikawa just can’t help but smile at it, how clumsy Suga gets when he’s all worn out and taken care of.

It’s really too endearing.

Suga lets Oikawa nudge him to sit on the bed, slumps a little as Oikawa combs his hair gently. He’s two seconds from sleep and Oikawa _knows_ it, doubts Suga will be awake by the time Oikawa comes back from snagging his camera and chatting with Iwaizumi and Daichi.

“I’m going to be right back, Suga-chan,” Oikawa says softly once he’s done. He drops the comb to the bed and kisses the nape of Suga’s neck, smiles against it. “Why don’t you lay down and get comfy for me?”

Suga just hums and flops down, curls up just a bit. Oikawa pats his thigh fondly, mindful of the bruises, and walks out of the room and to the living room.

Iwaizumi and Daichi both look up as soon as he walks into the room, eyes him as he walks over to the bookshelf to grab his camera. He knows they’re looking at his ass and legs and lets himself smile over it, hide a smirk behind a quiet hum.

“What do you need your camera for?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa turns around and grins a little bit, holds the camera up proudly.

“Suga-chan is letting me take photos of all the pretty marks Iwa-chan left on him,” Oikawa informs the two with just a hint of smugness. Daichi’s brow raises but Oikawa catches the hunger that flashes over Iwaizumi’s face, the way he sits up a little straighter. “And he agreed to take photos of _us_ , Iwa-chan.” Oikawa lets his lashes lower a little bit and smirks a bit, lets his lips curl coyly. “I’m going to get him to take a photo of how nicely my throat stretches when I have your cock buried in it.”

Iwaizumi swears and Daichi’s eyes widen a little bit. Oikawa just grins and starts walking away, not leaving them a chance to say anything in response.

“Oh,” he adds right before stepping into the hallway. “Your kitten wants curry and samosas, _daddy_. Make it extra spicy.”

There’s an annoyed curse from Iwaizumi then and Oikawa grins to himself, hurries quickly to the bedroom.

It’s so fun to tease them all.

He creeps in quietly when he reaches the bedroom, shuts the door as silently as possible. Suga still lifts his head, though, and blinks heavily at him, yawns and drops it down to the bed once more.

“Iwa-chan is going to order the food,” Oikawa informs him.

Suga lets out a nonsense mumble and Oikawa hides a smile, crouches by the edge of the bed and rests his chin on it.

“You’re really okay with me taking photos?” Oikawa asks, wanting confirmation. “If you’re not comfortable, it’s okay.”

“It’s fine,” Suga mumbles sleepily. “I want to approve them before they get put up anywhere, though.”

“Of course, Suga-chan,” Oikawa coos. He reaches out a hand and gently strokes over Suga’s slowly drying hair, smiles a little bit. “Is it okay if I touch you, move you around a little?”

Suga hums a confirmation and Oikawa’s smile lifts to a pleased grin. He crawls onto the bed and moves so he can get a nice photo of the very obvious bite mark on Suga’s shoulder, the blossoming bruise sucked onto the junction of Suga’s shoulder and his neck.

The bruises really are gorgeous against Suga’s milky skin and Oikawa can’t resist reaching out to stroke over one as he eyes the marks peppered over Suga’s body.

It makes something in him ring with satisfaction that Iwaizumi wrought those marks onto Suga, makes something purr so very pleased in his chest that Suga turns so soft after Iwaizumi works him over.

Though, he wants the chance to turn Suga into a pliant little puddle too.

One day, he thinks as he leans down to cup Suga’s chin and press a thumb to lips plumped by bruising kisses and unforgiving bites. One day he’ll tear Suga apart and build him back up.

He snaps a photo and a few more, moves Suga around a little and smiles at the yawns and the way Suga’s eyes stay closed, how Suga lets Oikawa pose him almost like a doll.

He wonders if he’ll be able to talk Suga into posing for him when he’s a little less sleepy, a little less out of it. He wonders if he can talk Daichi into it, too.

Definitely, he decides. Daichi is weak as hell to him.

Once Oikawa is satisfied with his photos, he crawls over Suga and gives him a little kiss, lays down beside him to cuddle. Suga sighs softly and nestles into him, presses against him and moves to kiss Oikawa again. Oikawa lets him happily, enjoys how soft and slow it is. He’s surprised Suga is still conscious but is happy for it, happy for languid makeouts and pleased little sighs.

He has to stop it after a while, though, and pulls back and sits up.

“We need to put some ointment on you,” Oikawa tells Suga quietly.

Suga yawns and nods, rolls over onto his stomach so Oikawa can start on it.

Oikawa _loves_ this part. He enjoys the baths, yes. Yes, he enjoys when Suga lays his head on his lap, is all softs edges and hazy eyes. But there’s something about being able to stroke over Suga, gently apply ointment to fresh marks, that pleases Oikawa. He can’t exactly say _why_ he enjoys it so much but he just _does_. It’s nice and he takes his time with it, takes care of Suga so, so gently in contrast with Iwaizumi’s rough affection.

Oikawa gently spreads ointment over Suga, leans his head down to press kisses against unmarked skin. When it’s time for Suga to roll over, he ends up smiling because Suga is _finally_ asleep. He hums quietly to himself and carefully turns Suga over, begins his care down Suga’s chest, his hips, his thighs.

Suga lets out a soft noise in his sleep when Oikawa presses a kiss to his hip and Oikawa can’t help but smile, dote another one on him before pulling away.

Suga is so _gorgeous_ when he’s sleeping and not running his bratty little mouth.

Oikawa huffs out a quiet laugh and grins because he knows the same can be said about him.

He presses one more kiss right over Suga’s heart before crawling out of bed and pulling on a pair of underwear and pajama pants. He’s careful to leave the door cracked just a sliver as he slips out of the room- he doesn’t want Suga to wake up confused and not hear if he calls out- and makes his way back to the living room, plops himself down in Daichi’s lap.

“Suga-chan is napping,” he informs them with a hum, looping his arms around Daichi’s neck and nuzzling against him. “When will the food get here?”

“Fifteen more minutes?” Iwaizumi tells him. “Give or take.”

Oikawa hums and presses a kiss to Daichi’s jawline, lets a pleased smile cross his face when Daichi rubs his side.

“Dai-chan,” Oikawa says as innocently as he possibly can. “Will you let me take photos of you too?”

“Um…”

Oikawa pouts and sits up, moves so he’s straddling Daichi and looks at him through lowered lashes. He runs his hands gently down Daichi’s chest, pouts a bit more and curls his fingers into Daichi’s shirt.

“I need sets of everyone,” Oikawa insists. “And you look so _good_ , Daichi. Let me show you off.”

There’s the tiniest flush to Daichi’s cheeks at that. Oikawa has to bite back a grin at the reaction, hold his pout in place. It’s just always so _fun_ to make Daichi blush.

“Don’t pester him into it,” Iwaizumi grumbles. Oikawa’s shoulders jump at the sudden voice in his ear but then he relaxes and leans back against Iwaizumi, closes his eyes when Iwaizumi’s hands run down over his shoulders and chest. “If he doesn’t want to do it, then he doesn’t have to.”

“I’m not pestering,” Oikawa protests. He lets his eyes open when Iwaizumi grabs his waist, squeezes it gently. “It’s the first time I’ve even asked.”

Iwaizumi hums in his ear and Oikawa tries not to shiver, focuses on Daichi instead and the way dark eyes are trailing over his chest, how they’re watching Iwaizumi’s hands.

He wonders if Daichi wants to touch over him too.

The thought makes him smile and he reaches for Daichi’s hands, moves to place them on the center of his chest. Oikawa presses up against Daichi’s palms and sighs in satisfaction when he lets go and Daichi runs his hands over him, eyes him with something that Oikawa could _almost_ call hunger.

“No face pics,” Oikawa says softly. “I don’t do anything but lips when it comes to faces. Nothing you could be recognized by.”

“They’re not just for you?” Daichi asks, voice maybe a bit gruff. His hands wander low and Oikawa bites his lip when Daichi’s fingers dance over the hem of his sweatpants, moves back up to his chest. Iwaizumi squeezes at his hips again and Oikawa has to swallow back a soft whine. “Don’t tell me you put them online.”

“Oh, he does,” Iwaizumi says with a little huff. “Has a private little blog documenting how hard I’ve fucked him, all the little bruises and ties and toys. He gets off on people looking at it.”

Oikawa bites his bottom lip in an effort not to flush and squirms on Daichi’s lap. Daichi’s hands wander low again and it’s hard resisting the urge to rutting his hips up, make Daichi palm him through the pajama pants.

“Iwa-chan,” he whines softly. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’ll be as mean as I want,” Iwaizumi tells him before nipping at his neck. Oikawa shivers but then Iwaizumi moves away, leaving Oikawa’s back feeling cold. “Hey, Suga. I thought you were asleep?”

Oikawa blinks and turns in Daichi’s lap so he can see where Suga is standing in the doorway, rubbing at his eye and yawning. He’s in a pair of Iwaizumi’s sweatpants and they’re hanging low on his hips, dangerously close to slipping off. It’s a good look and Oikawa immediately files the image mentally, puts it on a list of photos he wants to take.

“I’m hungry,” Suga mumbles quietly, just barely loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

“The food will be here soon,” Iwaizumi tells him.

Suga just nods and walks over to Oikawa, tugs on his hand with a touch of impatience. Oikawa lets himself smile smugly and grinds back at Daichi before standing up, grins at the man over his shoulder when Daichi lets out a quiet groan.

Suga ignores everyone else and pulls Oikawa to the couch, pushes him to sit down and crawls right up against him to cuddle. There’s a sigh of satisfaction from Suga when Oikawa wraps his arms around him and Oikawa’s smug little smile softens into something fond, pleased. He presses a kiss to Suga’s hair and squeezes him gently, glances over at Iwaizumi and Daichi and catches the soft looks on their faces, the satisfied looks in both green and dark brown eyes.

“Love you, Koushi,” Oikawa whispers quietly against Suga’s hair.

There’s a hum in response, Suga lacing their fingers together to lift their hands and kiss at their knuckles.

“Love you too, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
